Ganas de
by Midory
Summary: Una fiesta aburrida, unos amigos extraños, una copa de sake, un clima espantoso, un libro de bolsillo y una kunoichi empapada. Podrá Kakashi terminar de leer su libro, o se dará cuenta que hay cosas más interesantes para hacer en una fiesta? 4to.Cap Final
1. Ganas de

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, de ser así ya hubiese casado a todos los personajes, o si no, los hubiera emparejado, y citando a otra muy buena escritora, yo solo me encargo de hacer historias que nunca, pasarían en el manga o el anime._

**GANAS DE...**

_Me muero de ganas de... decirte que te quiero_

**Te encontre en un Bar**

-_Llueve_ –mascullo el.

Un crujir del cielo bramo entre las nubes, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo, el ruido del agua golpeaba los cristales con fuerza, crujía el techo, el viento helado se colaba de vez en vez, cada que alguien abría la puerta del Púb: _**"**__Hoja verde__**".**_

La fría noche se vio iluminada por un rayo que resonó en sus oídos.

_-Me gusta que llueva _

Dijo el en voz queda, dándole vuelta a la pagina de su libro de bolsillo, acomodándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de color concordante, con el nombre del local, su expresión relajada y suave dibujada en su rostro le dio un aspecto, mucho más misterioso de lo que ya de por si era.

Paso una mano por su cabellera suave y platinada.

-¡Por kami Kakashi! –escuchó el aludido, provenir de una iracunda y femenina voz.

-¿Si?-dijo el, sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la vista de su interesante lectura.

-¡Tienes que llevar ese absurdo libro a todas partes! –gruño ella, Hatake Kakashi, levanto la vista, al escuchar la voz, cada vez más molesta de lo que por si, ya estaba, cerro el pequeño libro (no sin antes poner el separador en la hoja indicada), fijando su único ojo visible hacia donde escucho venir la voz

-No le veo nada de malo Kurenai –contesto este, mirando a la atractiva Kunoichi sentada a unos pocos metros de el, cerro su ojito visible, indicándoles que sonreía bajo la mascara, la mujer le miro herméticamente, Kakashi puso el libro en la mesa del Púb. Como si con ese gesto terminara la discusión.

-Realmente no entiendo que pueden tener de interesantes ese tipo de lecturas indecentes –contesto esta señalando el libro.

¿Indecentes? –Parpadeo –estas equivocada, si solo tratan de…-miro el libro, recordó exactamente en que se había quedado, miro a Kurenai no era conveniente decir la verdad - historias entre viejos ninjas –mintió.

Kurenai le miro de forma no grata, incrédula de sus palabras, volteo su cara hacia su pareja, de esa y todas las noches, su espesa barba, sus labios apretando un cigarrillo, su mirada de chiquillo travieso, casi le hace olvidar por unos segundos su incipiente molestia.

-¿Asuma? –pregunto esta, fijandose en los ojos castaños del hombre, el cual tiraba la ceniza de un cigarrillo contra un cenicero.

-Déjalo Kurenai –contesto este con ese estilo tan suyo de hablar -en este mundo hay gustos para todos

-Muy cierto… muy cierto –dijo el ninja copia con un gesto divertido. Logrando con esto hacer rabiar más a la ya enfadada maestra.

-¡Es imposible con ustedes! –contesto ella, volteando la cara molesta

Kakashi rió de forma inocente, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero desde siempre le gustaba hacer enojar a una Kurenai, la cual a pesar de ser ninguna jovencita aún conservaba una extraña y sugerente inocencia, sonrojándose con las más leves comentarios respecto a su vida personal, o con actitudes faltas a la moral, como por ejemplo, el maldito ejemplar impreso, de su amigo pervertido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Kurenai? -continuo diciendo este haciendole molestar aún más.

-Es que simplemente no puedo creer que estés, ahí sentado leyendo un libro, escrito por un pervertido –señalo el ejemplar –cuando estas en una fiesta –dijo esta alzando un poco la voz, señalando con un movimiento de su mano la reunión.

Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces… levanto la vista para inspeccionar, si, era cierto, eso era una fiesta, y el, claro estaba en ella. En un Pub de antaño, con ruidosa música, titilantes luces de neón, y uno que otro desafinado cantante de Karaoke.

Era una fiesta y el estaba en ella, si, tenía que aceptar las palabras de Kurenai, sin embargo lo que ella no sabía, era que el no estaba ahí, por su propio gusto, sino por la obligación de sus superiores y a su vez para guarecerse del terrible clima de allá fuera le esperaba.

Si tenía que ser sincero, ese tipo de fiestas, no eran de las que le gustaban, en su mesa, estaban, varios de los más altos dirigentes de la aldea, Tsunade-sama. Jiraiya-sama, Shizune, acompañados de los mejores Jounins de la aldea, Maito Gai… Iruka… Kurenai… Asuma…

Se encogió en hombros, no era que no le gustaran las fiestas, pero reiteraba, ese tipo de fiestas y en particular _**esa**_ fiesta no le gustaba, la mitad de los presentes estaban demasiados pasados en copas diciendo idioteces y contando chistes sin gracias, y la otra mitad estaban tan incómodos como el, sonrió afablemente a la kunoichi.

-Pues la verdad Kurenai… es que… no soy muy adicto a las fiestas –mintió este con una sonrisilla amable, prefiriendo mentir a pasar media hora discutiendo sobre el tema

-¡Entonces me estas diciendo que te gusta mas leer tu tonto libro!

-Pues si... si lo quieres tomar así –respondió con cierto tono cínico, abriendo el libro con esperanzas de haber hecho enojar lo suficiente a Kurenai, y poder de este modo, sino leer todo el libro, (ya sería pedir mucho), terminar al menos el capitulo. Cosa que se dio cuenta era imposible, dado que fue interrumpido por segunda vez, en esta ocasión, por alguien mucho más ruidoso, y más molesto que la primera.

-¡PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES DOS! –Grito de pronto el hombre de cejas descomunales -¡¡¿ACASO ESTAN PELEANDO?!!!

-Nosotros…-trato de decir Kurenai, pero por lo visto, el espiritu de la juventud no espera a nadie.

-NO PUEDE SER MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS… ESE NO ES EL ESPIRITU DE UN SHINOBI… ¡ESTAN DESPERDICIANDO LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD! –contesto este alzando la mano en puño hacia un punto imaginario en el techo, las vista de los tres shinobis recorrieron el trayecto de su dedo hacia el punto imaginario, de vuelta hacia el, con una mirada de hastió y pena ajena.

-Creo que te equivocaste de mesa Gai –dijo Kakashi entrecerrando sus ojos, armándose de paciencia - la mayoría de los presentes en esta mesa estamos rayando en los 30, yo no le llamaría juventud a eso precisamente

-Ahhhh Kakashi mi eterno rival –contesto este apretando su puño, y cerrando los ojos, como si se concentrara demasiado en sus siguientes palabras - creo que no me entiendes, la llama de la juventud arderá por siempre si mantienes tu espíritu brillando

-Claro Gai, claro

Maito Gai puso se puso en pie casi de un salto

-Además si mantienes tu llama atraerás a mas chicas lindas… no es así –dijo este inclinándose su cuerpo hacia la joven más cercana a el, que para mala suerte de ella, fue Shizune, la asistente de la encargada de la aldea.

-Ehhhh –fue su única respuesta, mientras sus mejillas obtenían un pálido tono rojizo, y sus ojos, se enfocaban con horror en las enormes cejas, que su dueño movía rítmicamente, "coquetamente", trago saliva visiblemente, se aferro del puerquito rosado que llevaba en sus brazos cual muñeco de felpa.

-Creo que Tsunade-sama… me esta llamando disculpe

Y sin molestarse en despedirse de los demás, se levanto de la mesa, con una rapidez digna de una shinobi

-Se… se ha ido… -dijo el cejudo con voz apagada mirando a la kunoichi la cual se sentaba junto a la jefa de la aldea lo más lejos posible de el.

-No te preocupes… Gai amigo –dijo Asuma encendiendo un cigarro con gesto despreocupado –la fiesta es grande… puedes encontrar a alguien más…

-Asuma…

-Como yo siempre he dicho, nunca tiene caso llorar por una mujer… siempre me guio por esto: "un clavo saca otro clavo" –dando una primera bocanada al cigarro, exhalándolo por encima de la cabeza de los presentes.

-Tienes razón Asuma… la noche apenas empieza… ¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SITUACIONES COMO ESTAS MERMEN LA LLAMA!!!! -dijo este adquiriendo nuevamente el carácter infantil y optimista que lo caracterizaba, alejándose de la mesa de los presentes, con el firme propósito de encontrar una hermosa dama con quien poder hablar, y cortejar, que no se sintiera intimidada, por su peculiar habla, y su estilo del vestir.

Asuma, miro con orgullo como el ninja especialista en peleas se perdía entre la multitud del Pub. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, después de todo ayudar a alguien en problemas del corazón, era reconfortante, levanto un brazo pasando por detrás del sillón al lado de su compañera, cayendo al instante, no por su falta de tino, sino por que esta misma así lo hizo, miro extrañado a su pareja.

-¿Kurenai?

-¿Un clavo saca otro clavo? –contestó ahora esta sin voltearlo a ver, sus ojos estaban clavados en punto lejano, aún así mostrando un evidente enojo, perceptible en sus mejillas sonrojadas, su tono de voz, y ojos encolerizados.

Kakashi miro todo con gesto curioso.

-Kurenai… solo era…-trato de decir el, esta vez haciendo que la kunoichi clavara sus ojos en los suyos como una daga, el peligroso se acercaba, y también el momento de emprender la huída, bueno, al menos los que podían. Kakashi se levanto tomando el librito entre sus manos.

-Si me disculpan, no me quisiera interrumpir su charla amorosa

_-¿Cómo que un clavo saca otro clavo?... ¿Quieres decir que yo también soy un clavo¿A ver dime quien fue el clavo que saque? _

-Problemas de amantes –dijo este mirando desde la barra del bar, a unos 20 prudentes metros, a una enfadada Kurenai, descargar su furia contra un apenado Asuma, que trataba de justificarse inútilmente.

-Pobre…

_-Kurenai… tu no entiendes… -_decía Asuma moviendo los brazos apenadamante, sujetandole de un brazo, mientras esta se zafaba con fuerza.

-Bien… ahora al menos… podré terminar de leer mi libro en pa…

-Vaya fiesta más aburrida… ¿verdad?

_-Hable demasiado pronto_ –pensó este cerrando el libro de un solo golpe, mirando hacia su lado izquierdo con un gesto sonriente.

-Si la verdad es que si Iruka –contesto el, mirando a su colega, ex maestro de ahora sus dos jóvenes compañeros de batalla. El joven hombre sonrió de forma infantil, recargándose en la barra a su lado.

-Y lo peor del caso es que aún no logró entender el motivo de esta fiesta…

-¿Preguntaste ya a Tsunade-sama? –dijo este enfocándose en una rubia voluptuosa la cual, en ese momento estaba enfrascada en una competencia sobre quien era el mejor bebedor de toda Konoha.

-Bien… si… hace un rato…

-¡¡¡¡¡GANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! –grito la rubia levantando los brazos con la señal de la victoria hecho en la mano derecha.

-Cuando estaba todavía sobria

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Tsunade-sama? _

_-Dime Iruka… _

_-No me lo tome a mal… -dijo este rascándose la punta de la nariz como niño pequeño y avergonzado -pero creo no entender el objetivo de esta reunión _

_-¿Necesitas un objetivo para realizar una fiesta? –dijo esta con un cierto arrastramiento de lengua, lo cual le indicaba que la cantidad etílica en su sangre se estaba incrementando. _

_-mmm…-se encogió en hombros – Bien… es que generalmente así es_

_-mmm –esta se llevo la mano a su mentón como si estuviera recapacitando –¿un motivo para festejar?... ¿un motivo para festejar? –se dijo ella a si misma, viéndose interrumpida, por el Sanin de cabello blanco el cual empezaba a hablar completamente fuera se sus cabales. _

_-¡SIIIIIIIII! –dijo este alzando una copa de Sake -HAY QUE FESTEJAR QUE NARUTO-KUN HA VUELTO A LA ALDEA… DESPUES DE TAN ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO _

_-Solto una risotada.-_

_-Etto –dijo Iruka, mirándole - eso fue hace tres meses_

_-¿En serio? que rápido pasa el tiempo –dijo este tratando de enfocar a uno de los dos borrosos Irukas que le miraban, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios_

_-Además –siguió diciendo este -si ese fuera el caso no tendría que estar el aquí presentes_

_-Pero que dices… -hipo – si Naruto-kun aún es un niño… el todavía no tiene edad suficiente para beber… aunque yo, he tratado de enseñarle… pero el es tan cabeza dura… casi no gusta de eso… creo que… inclusive… _

_-Haznos un favor Jiraiya –dijo entonces la Hokage mirandole de una forma nada grata. _

_-¿Si¿Tsunade-chaaaaaaaaan?_

_-Callate _

_Iruka parpadeo un par de veces extrañado, los dos Sanins empezaban una lucha verbal, que tal parecía tener como resultado comenzar una competencia de en donde el aguante a la bebida era el maximo reto, Iruka mirando dicha situación opto por no volver a preguntar nada _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ya veo… una fiesta solo para aprovechar sus deseos por el alcohol (frenados casi siempre por Shizune)

-Si… creo que si –contesto el con una sonrisa gentil –aunque sinceramente, las fiestas no son lo mío –dijo este mirando a Kakashi, con el evidente deseo de iniciar una conversación –menos de este tipo

-Si lo mismo digo –contesto Kakashi abriendo el libro, sin importarle ser grosero, indicándole que toda conversación que este quisiera iniciar, debería de quedar frustrada, pues este tenía mejores cosas que hacer, en vez de charlar…

-Pero por lo menos usted ha traído algo en que entretenerse –dijo Iruka mirando la portada verde del librillo –me alegro por usted…

Kakashi le miro de soslayo, sintió algo de pena por el, después de todo no era una mal tipo, sonrió afable bajo la mascara, mientras ayudaba a su compañero con su penosa situación, y de paso se deshacía de el, pudiendo así terminar, ya no el capitulo, sino llegar al final de le presente hoja.

-Tú también podrías entretenerte en algo –contesto este cerrando el libro

-¿Eh? –dijo Iruka alzando una ceja interesado

-Ves a aquella chica de la barra –comento este haciendo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole con eso, la ubicación de la joven, el Shinobi, volteo su cara con disimulo, mirando hacia el lugar indicando, topando sus ojos, en una hermosa chica de cabello violeta, piel blanca y suave, ojos oscuros, y cuerpo de envidia.

-¿La de pelo violeta? –murmuro este tan bajito que Kakashi casi tuvo problema en oírle

-Hai… -dijo Kakashi entrecerrando su ojito -no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos –Iruka volteo de nuevo disimuladamente, y efectivamente como decía el shinobi, esta vez la hermosa mujer le mirada sugerentemente, el profesor se puso colorado hasta las orejas

-Es guapa –admitió el

-Mucho

-Esto… crees que alguien se moleste si… me ausento… unos minutos

-No creo –dijo este sonriéndole afablemente señalando a sus compañeros de mesa, Tsunade y Jiraiya, estaban completamente borrachos, Gai aun seguía inultimente tratar de cortejar a Shizune-san y la ultima parejita Asuma y Kurenai, parecían haber resulto sus problemas y al parecer estaban demasiado interesados en ellos como para preocuparse de nadie más.

-Entiendo… arigato Kakashi-sensei

-De nada…-dijo este alejandose de la barra, dirigiéndose hacia su antiguo lugar, puesto que una vez terminada la discusión entre Kurenai y Asuma, no tenía más motivos para permanecer de pie en la incomoda barra cuando podía estar tranquilamente sentando en su lugar, volteo nuevamente a Iruka, el cual ya se acercaba a la chica de cabello violeta - disfruta la noche

-Hai… arigato… Kakashi-sensei –el chico peliplateado, levanto su mano izquierda, haciendo un seño que le indicaba que lo había escuchado, deposito con cuidado su peso al lado de la parejita enamorada.

Abriendo por enésima vez esa noche, su librillo: _"Come, come paradaise"_.

Ya no esperaba nada, solo quería que nadie le interrumpiera otra vez, puesto que su paciencia, estaba por agotarse.

_-Finalmente se va… veamos si ahora podré terminar mi lectura en paz… _-dijo este volviendo a clavar su ojo oscuro en el librillo, levanto la vista apenas leídas dos palabras, nadie cerca, todo seguía tranquilo, nadie le hablaba, nadie hacia caso de el, miro hacia todos lados, todos sus conocidos ahí presentes, estaban de vuelta interesados en ellos mismos, y ya no más en entablar una conversación con el.

_-Al fin_ –dijo este bajito bajo su mascara, abriendo el texto, enfocando su ojo oscuro en el, más apenas poso su vista en el, el libro salio de sus manos disparado, hacia arriba, alguien se lo había arrebatado parpadeo extrañado

_-¿Leyendo?_ –dijo una voz tras el, Kakashi apretó los puños, enfadado, eso ya era demasiado, no había podido terminar ni un párrafo de su lectura, cuando apenas puso un pie en el bar, había tenido que escuchar los regaños de Kurenai, las excentricidades de Gai, y conseguirle pareja a Iruka, ahora ese era el colmo, aquel que había osado quitarle el libro había de pagar su furia, nadie más iba a quitarle el privilegio de continuar con su único hobby.

-Hey –dijo este volteando hacia atrás, una enorme gabardina color café claro le tapo la visión –ya… -alzó la vista -… es suficien… -guardo silencio, su vista postrada en el usurpador del libro, le impidió el habla. –te

Kakashi, no solía ser hombre que se impresionara fácilmente por la compañía femenina.

Pero esta vez, fue diferente, le conocía de hacía muchos años atrás y nunca le había visto así, no sabía si se debía al efecto de su enojo, de su única copa de Sake, de la lluvia, o de la posible falta de habla en ese noche, tal vez todas esas opciones, tal vez ninguna, pero lo que si sabía era que esta vez, la visión frente a el, era demasiado agradable como para perder el tiempo hablando.

Chorreaba agua, su gabardina se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado, dándole un aspecto demasiado sugerente de lo que ya de por si era, su cabello estaba suelto, llegándole debajo de los hombros, sus senos cubiertos únicamente tras la malla ninja, le daba un aspecto sensual contrastante con aquella visión de chiquilla desamparada.

Kakashi agradeció tener puesta la mascara, puesto que de no ser por esta, Anko Mitarashi, hubiera notado como el ninja copia había quedado totalmente sonrojado.

_Me muero de ganas de decirte que te quiero... _

_ Y que no quiero que venga el destino a vengarse de mi...  
y que prefiero la guerra contigo...  
__Al invierno sin ti._

**00000**

Bien ¿que les pareció?, mi primer fic, y posiblemente único fic, de esta peculiar y extraña parejita, si lo se… se que lo van decir, P. Son poco comunes… pero ¿que puedo decirles?, a mi me gustan como van juntos, una chica guapa y desinhibida, con un chico guapo y… un tanto pervertido, bonita pareja. El nombre del fic, como siempre tomado de una canción: Joaquin Sabina, Ganas de... tomando un fragmento de la canción, la más bonita, y más acorde con el fic.

Espero les guste, acepto como siempre, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias. Besos a todos.

Atte: Midory


	2. ¿Te invito una copa?

_Chorreaba agua, su gabardina se pegaba a su cuerpo empapado, dándole un aspecto demasiado sugerente de lo que ya de por si era, su cabello estaba suelto, llegándole debajo de los hombros, sus senos cubiertos únicamente tras la malla ninja, le daba un aspecto sensual contrastante con aquella visión de chiquilla desamparada._

_Kakashi agradeció tener puesta la mascara, puesto que de no ser por esta, Anko Misarashi, hubiera notado como el ninja copia había quedado totalmente sonrojado._

**¿Te invito una copa?**

-"_Come, come paradise"_-dijo Anko Mitarashi, poniendo una sonrisa picara en sus labios y una mano en su cadera, al tiempo que abría, un poco su gabardina por ese movimiento, permitiendo que el Shinobi pudiera tener una visión mucho más profunda y agradable de la joven.

-Siempre me he preguntado que tipo clase de lectura será - dijo esta abriendo el libro donde Kakashi había puesto el separador, aclarándose la garganta dramáticamente antes de empezar a leer:

"_De repente, respiro tras de ella… la joven conocía ese tipo de respiración… al volverse se quedo pegada a el, no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, pero levanto una mano y le tomo por la parte posterior de la cabeza, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía un beso fuete y calido, le respondió con infinita pasión… la mano de el, pronto se perdió bajo su falda, subiéndola con cuidado… hasta"_

_-_Vaya –la joven rió –una novela picante… -miro a Hatake, con un dejo de malignidad -ni de que sorprenderme…

-Creo que no me tienes en un muy alto concepto –espeto el con cierto resentimiento, ante una sonrisa cruel de la chica.

-Te sorprenderías si supieras en que concepto te tengo… -dijo esta jugando con el libro entre sus dedos ante una mirada interrogante, del hombre.

-¿eh?

-Nada –masculló esta, en voz débil, antes de cambiar el tema totalmente -¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado? –dijo esta como si ella, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de Hatake Kakashi, el cual podía escuchar a su "inner" aún más pervertido y falta a la moral que el, que clamaba que Anko no se fuera de su lado. O tal vez eso no fuese necesario ninguna cualidad psíquica, tal vez solamente era necesario, haberlo visto la cara de idiota que puso cuando sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en su pecho.

Sea como fuere, el shinobi, se recorrió un poco, del sillón permitiendo que el espacio del asiento fuera mayor

-En lo más mínimo –contesto el.

-Arigato.

Anko inclino su cuerpo un poco para poder tomar lugar junto a el, el calor emanado de su cuerpo, le hizo temblar un poco, era demasiado contrastante, su frialdad, contra su calor, recargo, su codo arriba de la mesa, enfocando sus ojos en el, parecía querer hablar con el, sin embargo a diferencia de todas las otras personas que lo había perturbado esa noche, ella no le hablaba estaba expectante, esperando que fuera el, quien tomara la primera palabra.

-Anko –dijo esta vez, una voz, no la que ella quería, pero una voz al fin –al fin llegaste… no te había visto

-Ahhh –los ojos oscuros de la Kunoichi dejaron su interesante visión para posarse en la mujer que le había hablado -Hola Kurenai –contesto esta saludando con su mano y su sonrisa de chiquilla eterna.

-¿Cuándo es que has llegado? –pregunto Kurenai, mirando ceñuda a Anko, su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto un poco diferente, tal vez, un poco más maduro, del de aquella chiquilla gritona e hiperactiva que siempre demostraba.

-Hace apenas unos segundos –dijo esta señalando la puerta

-No te vi –analizo Kurenai mirando la puerta

-Si… llegue cuando tu estabas tan "enfrascada" con Asuma –contesto ella sarcástica, mirando con satisfacción como las mejillas de ambos shinobis se tiñeron de rojo, Kakashi al ver su reacción casi tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa.

-Sabes… siempre me ha gustado como lucen juntos –siguió diciendo, ignorando olímpicamente los sonrojados rostros de sus amigos, los cuales al parecer con cada palabra emanada de sus labios, parecían tomar un color más rojo en sus mejillas - ¿Y que…?

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?-murmuro toda furibunda Kurenai

-¿Cuando piensan formalizar todo?

-¿TODO? –dijo esta vez Asuma, temiendo como todos los hombres atractivos y solteros de su edad, a solo una cosa: "_el compromiso_".

-Si ya saben –dijo esta –novios, anillos boda, hijos… todo eso… el compromiso

-¿El… -trago saliva dificultosamente -¿El compromiso?

-Ahhh… etto… nosotros… -Kurenai, miro a Asuma, como buscando ayuda para esa pregunta, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de darle respuesta, puesto que pronto se vio interrumpida, por los estruendosos estornudos de la Shinobi.

-Achuuu Achuuu

-Salud

-Gracias

-Achuuuuuuu

-Salud

-Gracias… Kuso –paso una mano por su nariz -creo que voy a resfriarme –dijo la mujer con una mirada coqueta y una mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Kakashi le miro curioso, sonrió bajo su mascara, tenía que aceptarlo, la falta de habla que tuvo cuando le vio, no había sido porque si, tenía que aceptarlo, Anko le había dejado mudo por unos segundos, gracias a lo muy guapa que se veía ese día.

Cosa rara, muy rara, no tanto que se viera bien, mejor dicho, cosa rara que el pensara eso, puesto que desde que la conocía, siempre la había visto como una especie de niñito, crecido, gritón, arrogante, despistado, hiperactivo, un Naruto en versión femenina… pero verla ahora así toda mojada, con la gabardina, pegada a su cuerpo, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios, demostrando aquella risita, tan infantil y a la vez tan diabólica.

Le hacía recapacitar un poco su percepción, o bueno mejor dicho un mucho… su percepción.

Tamborileo sus dedos contra la mesa, era extraño, muy raro, pero curiosamente por primera vez en la noche, no quiso estar leyendo el libro, que Anko traía entre sus manos, quería más bien, que Anko tuviera otra cosa más importante entre sus manos.

Una sonrisa estupida, le ilumino el rostro.

-Estas empapada –dijo Asuma, una vez, que los molestos estornudos volvieron a hacer su aparición

Anko le miro desde su lugar, como si se tratara de una broma

-Gracias por la noticia Asuma, no lo hubiese notado si no lo hubieras dicho…

-Creo que deberías quitarte la gabardina –dijo este aplastando la colilla del cigarro contra el cenicero, para poder servirse un poco de sake en una copa.

-Tal vez lo haría –contesto Anko mientras tomaba unas brochetas de carne, del plato que había ordenado Kurenai –si no estuviese semidesnuda bajo ella –finalizó esta con un tono de voz, casi sensual.

Asuma, el cual ya se había llevado la bebida a los labios, se atraganto con ella, tosiendo tratando de sacar un poco de la bebida de su organismo con sus tosidos, mientras Kurenai, le reprendía.

-¡¡¡Anko!!!

-¿Qué?... es cierto…-los tosidos de Asuma fueron cesando, hasta convertirse solamente, en un suave, carraspeo de garganta.

Sus ojos nuevamente se posaran en Kakashi, pero esta vez, el no fue el único en darse cuenta, la risa convertida rápidamente en un carraspeo de garganta de Asuma le indicó cuan en lo correcto estaban sus suposiciones. Rió quedamente, inclino un tanto su cuerpo, solo para poder resbalar entre sus dedos el libro, que curiosamente, en ese momento estaba fuera de su agarre. Anko parpadeo un par de veces.

-Creo que esta conversación no me incumbe… así… que con tu permiso tomare libro… gracias –contesto este, volviendo a abrirlo en donde se había quedado esperando que el rubor bajo su mascara y el constante movimiento de su pierna bajo la mesa, no fuese demasiado notorio.

-Bien… -dijo Anko, mirando como el libro quedaba fuera de su poder –yo me estaba preguntando si hubiera algún caballero que sería tan amable de ayudarme

-¿Ayudarte? –repitió Kakashi

-Hai… tengo algo de frío –contesto esta con ese mismo tono de voz sexy, Kakashi miro disimuladamente el brazo de Anko, su piel estaba erizada, no estaba bromeando, realmente tenía que estar helada, miro su propia ropa, el estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, luciendo además un cómodo y calientito chaleco Jounnin. No sería demasiado si se lo ofrecía por un par de horas.

Sonrió gentilmente, actuar como un buen chico de vez en cuando, no hace nada de malo, subió su mano su mano derecha, hacía el cierre. Si, bien porque no… después de todo, el era un shinobi, altamente gentil y amable… tomo el cierre, para proceder a bajarlo, quitárselo y ofrecérselo de la manera más dulce, cosa que hubiese hecho de buen modo de no ser, a los pocos oportunos comentarios de Asuma.

-Si… Kakashi, tú eres "un total caballero"… porque no la ayudas eh ¿Hatake? –dijo este, golpeando sus costillas, Kakashi le miro de soslayo, se sintió levemente apenado, bajo su mano del cierre hacia la mesa, a veces los hombres podían ser realmente unos idiotas.

-No lo soy tanto… -contesto Kakashi fingiendo poco interés en ella, cosa que le contrario, abriendo nuevamente el libro –además yo creo… que alguien más puede ayudarte –miro a Anko por el rabillo del ojo -hay muchos chicos por aquí

Anko frunció la nariz.

-Vaya que eres un idiota a veces

Kakashi levanto la vista, para mirarle, sus ojos oscuros se mostraban encolerizados, sus mejillas adquirían un color más rojo, y su sonrisa de chiquilla había desaparecido… eso solo indicaba… molestia y esa molestia, igual a peligro…

Mientras Kakashi llegaba a esas conclusiones, Kurenai y Asuma disimuladamente se levantaban de sus lugares con una excusa muy pobre

-Iremos por unas bebidas… ahora regresamos…

-Un completo idiota Hatake –el shinobi miro a la hermosa chica delante de el, no sabía porque le había hecho caso a Asuma, solo había sido una simple broma. Sin embargo esta vez…

Estaba actuando raro sin saber porque, esta vez, esta vez le estaba prestando atención a lo que una simple Kunoichi dijera de el, ya antes, algunas shinobis le habían dicho lo mismo y este no prestaba demasiada atención a ello, pero esta vez… miro el brazo erizado de Anko, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su ropa empapada.

-Solo algunas veces

-Bien al menos lo aceptas -dijo esta mordiendo el palillo de madera, una vez que termino con las bolitas de carne que conformaban la brocheta.

-Quisiera leer un poco –mintió este - ¿acaso es mucho pedir estar solo?

_-¿Solo? ­_–pensó esta rompiendo el pedazo de madera, con los dientes, escupiendo sobre la mesa.

-Pues creo que escogiste un mal lugar para estar solo –contesto esta fijándose en lo atiborrado que estaba el lugar

-Estoy esperando que se calme la lluvia –replico el, sin entender bien, porque se molestaba tanto en darle explicaciones - no me gusta llegar empapado a casa –finalizo el, mirando de forma socarrona a la kunoichi, viendo con satisfacción, como sus mejillas se hinchaban y hablaba con el orgullo herido.

-Vaya… y yo que decidí tener compasión de ti y acompañarte esta noche

-_Golpe bajo…-_ Anko realmente sabía como lograr molestar al sexo masculino, no había palabra que odiara más Hatake, que aquella: _compasión_

-No necesito compasión ni compañía gracias –dijo este mordiéndose la lengua, por no saber cuando quedarse callado.

-¿En serio?

-Si –afirmo este empezando a abrir el libro, tratando de leer, aunque fuera una palabra.

-¿No te sientes solo? –dijo estas quitándole nuevamente el libro de sus manos lo cerro de un golpe dejándolo encima de la mesa, como si no valiera lo más mínimo para ninguno de lo dos.

-…-Kakashi miro el pequeño libro y luego miro a la joven de cabellos oscuros, se acercaba a el, con un gesto curioso y sugerente, era raro, pero nuevamente… esa maldita, sonrisa infantil, le estaba haciendo olvidar, la molestía de hacía apenas unos segundos, Anko siguió hablando.

-Tomando en cuenta que eres el único ninja de la reunión que esta solo ¿realmente no te sientes solo?

Kakashi levanto la vista, estaba en lo cierto respecto a la compañía, todos estaban muy bien acompañados, todos excepto, el, volvió su vista hacia Anko, aún mantenía en sus labios la pequeña brocheta de las bolitas de carne y ella.

Sonrió levemente la mujer estaba chorreando agua, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y que decir de su ropa, sin embargo, aún así, se veía… hermosa.

_¿Cómo demonios le hacia para mantener esa jovialidad irritante seguida de su tosca personalidad y su sensualidad al máximo?_

Kakashi sonrió para si mismo

-¿Realmente no quieres mi compañía?... ¿no quieres que te invite una copa? –dijo esta entrecerrando sus ojos, con una expresión angelical, nada común en ella, sus labios, estaban tan cerca, y tan suaves, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso sacarse la mascara.

-Anko… -mascullo este

-¡Anko! –escucharon ambos, terminado con esa bonita atmósfera que se había creado, la aludida se volteo hacia donde le llamaban

-¿Genma? –llamo esta volteando hacia donde escucho la voz, al igual que Hatake, mirando al joven Jounnin, a una distancia corta de ellos, vestido con ropa típica de su rango, una especie de paliacate, en su cabello, dándole un aspecto relajado, y una brocheta de madera aprisionada entre sus labios…

-Hace tiempo que no te veía –dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿a que hora llegaste?

-Hace rato –contesto esta de forma seca, tratando de finalizar la conversación lo más pronto posible

-Pero… -el joven le miro de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de lo penosa de su situación -estas empapada

-Solo un poco no es nada –contesto ella, extrañada viendo como el hombre se sacaba su chaleco Jounnin, con rapidez y se lo ofrecía galantemente

-Por favor

-Yo… -miro la tela y luego a el

-Vamos Anko… por favor tómalo… no querrás pescar un resfriado

-yo…hai…arigato –dijo esta poniendo el chaleco sacándose la gabardina con un movimiento suave, teniendo el total cuidado de ocultar su cuerpo, hasta el momento en que, el chaleco color verde seco cayo sobre sus hombros, el cual apenas pudo cerrarse, debido al exuberante fisico de la joven.

Kakashi le miro por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la piel erizada de la joven se retiraba gracias al calientito chaleco sobre ella, sintió una opresión en la boca del estomago

_-Imbecil ­_-pensó, dedicando no solo esa palabra a Genma, sino también a el mismo.

-¿Estas sola?

-No… etto…yo estaba con Kakashi –dijo esta señalando detrás de ella

-Hatake ¿el lobo solitario de Konoha? –pregunto este mirando hacia donde el Shinobi estaba, haciendo Anko lo mismo, le miro, Hatake Kakashi había recuperado el libro en una cuestión de segundos, y había regresado a su primera pasión: la lectura de novelas eróticas. Anko sintió la cara arder de vergüenza.

_-Baka_

-¿Es cierto eso Hatake? –pregunto Genma, con una media sonrisa, esperando que respondiera de forma negativa, aunque con el solo hecho de mirarlo, ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿Perdón decías? –contesto, levantando la vista, como si no le hubiese escuchado, Anko apretó los labios molesta, Genma sonrió dirigiéndose hacía Anko.

-¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

-Yo…

-Vamos... Anko, por lo viejos tiempos...

-Etto... - Anko, miro de reojo a Kakashi el cual seguía igual de interesado en su lectura –claro –respondió esta con rapidez ¿es más… por que no vas por una botella? Podemos tomarla aquí en compañía de todos nuestros amigos –sonrió seductoramente a Genma.

-Por supuesto… espera aquí no tardo -contesto este dirigiéndose hacia la barra por una botella

-mmm –dijo el ninja de forma demasiado ruidosa, haciendo que la kunoichi volteara a verlo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Hatake? –pregunto esta con un tono "inocente".

-No solo leí una parte interesante

-Claro tu y tus novelas

-¡He vuelto! –dijo Genma con la preciada botella de Sake entre sus manos.

-No has tardado nada

-No había mucha gente –dijo este de forma desenfadada.

-Perfecto - dijo Anko con esa sonrisa tan suya, sirviendo un poco de sake en las copas

-¿Nos acompañas Hatake? –pregunto amablemente Genma a Kakashi, el cual antes de poder abrir la boca fue interrumpido por la joven la cual prefirió hacerlo molestar, antes de que, el terminara a su lado tomando una copa de delicioso sake.

-Claro que no Genma, por favor… estas hablando con Hatake Kakashi… el lobo solitario de Konoha, el prefiere la compañía escrita ¿no es así Kakashi?

-Algunas veces

Anko se bebió de un solo sorbo la copa de sake, antes de cómo marcaban las costumbres, sonreirle y tenderle un vaso a Genma, chorreando una gotita de sake por su boca.

-Bebe un poco conmigo

-Arigato… -contesto este tomando la copa -A tu salud –dijo este levantando la copa en alto

-A la nuestra… -dijo ella mirando esta vez, no al ninja de cabellos castaños, sino a aquel que estaba tan lejos y tan cerca de el.

**Flash Back **

-Te gusta…

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta… no lo niegues…

-Kurenai… no tengo la más remota idea de que estas hablando –dijo una Anko mucho más joven, su cabellera como siempre, sujetada en una cola alta, su ropa la de una Chunnin, le daba un aspecto mucho menor del que era en realidad. Rió de forma fingida a su mejor amiga, esperando que de esa forma terminara con la serie de interrogantes que amenazaban con aparecer.

-No puedes engañarme soy tu mejor amiga –contesto Kurenai, tambien mucho más, joven, vestida del mismo modo que ella, una buena y atractiva Chunnin, llevando su cabello, suelto, poco más arriba de sus hombros, mostrando su rostro, tal como era, sin ninguna clase de maquillaje, luciendo tambien una clara belleza natural.

-Es que no se de que hablas

-No sigas fingiendo, que te delatas aún más… sabes a lo que me refiero... te gusta Hatake Kakashi –dijo esta como una afirmación más que como una pregunta

La joven de cabellos grisáceos movió sus manos frenéticamente, tapándole la boca, de modo que casi la asfixiaba.

-¡¡¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa, no lo digas tan alto!!!

Kurenai rió suave y elegantemente

-Ves lo sabía…

-Ayyyyy Kurenai –dijo una Anko sumamente apenada mirandole desde su lugar, con una expresión de perrito regañado.

-¿Qué?... No tiene nada de malo

-Claro que lo tiene –dijo esta mirando hacia todos lados como temerosa de que alguien les hubiera escuchado

-Claro que no… es normal que te guste alguien…

-Tsk

-Además no has salido con nadie desde hace tres años… no desde lo de…

-¡Chitón! –bramó Anko –sabes que ese tema es asunto muerto…

-Si lo se… pero a lo que me refiero… es que no hay nada de que avergonzarse… Kakashi es un buen Shinobi, y estoy segura que debajo de su mascara, debe ser muy atractivo

-Anda… búrlate –dijo Anko tapándose la cara llena de vergüenza. Kurenai, sonrio al verla, gracias a los sucesos que había ocurrido en su corta edad, Anko tendía a ser más madura que las demás, en casi todos los aspectos, pero en el campo del romance… aún seguía siendo una niña.

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Desde cuando qué? –murmuro Anko mirándole llena de vergüenza.

-Tu sabes –dijo esta moviendo la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas – ¿desde cuando te gusta?

Anko miro a su amiga y luego al cielo, como si estuviera recordando un pasado muy agradable, sus mejillas se tiñeron con su vergüenza, hablo en voz queda.

-Desde los 12 años…

-¿Qué? Desde hace casi 6 años

-¡CALLATE TE VA A OIR ALGUIEN!

-Gomen…

-Kurenai… tú sabes lo que paso… de Orochimaru… -dijo esta con las mejillas rojas y los ojos ardiendo en furia.

-…si… lo se… me lo contaste –respondio esta, mirando a su amiga, como a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado aún no conseguía olvidarlo

-Pues… tal vez lo que no sepas… -dijo Anko - es que el equipo Anbu que rescato, estaba integrado por 4 shinobis…

-Bueno… si generalmente es así…

-Y en ese equipo… también estaba Hatake

-¿Hatake Kakashi?

-Hai… Kakashi ingreso a los Anbu, siendo todavía muy joven,

-Si lo se… fue una leyenda…dado que pocos lo han logrado

-Pues… Hatake junto con su equipo, fue el que me encontró

-…ya veo…

-Pero eso no fue todo… cuando me ayudaron a regresar a la aldea… después de todo lo ocurrido… -dijo en voz queda, lo suficiente apagada, pero llena rabia -llegue tan perdida, tan tonta… tan fuera de mi… -dijo esta mirando a todos lados, como esperando que el nudo que sentía en la garganta no le trabara la voz –sin embargo… el tercero me ayudo, gracias a el pude superar todo, le debo tanto a el… -miro a Kurenai, la cual le veía apenada de que su mejor amiga haya tenido que pasar por tanto dolor –y también a Kakashi

-Claro por ayudarte a regresar a la aldea… lo entiendo…

-No solo por eso… Kakashi, le ayudaba… con mi caso… puesto que era algo tan extraño y tan extremo –dijo esta sin darse cuenta que estaba tocando su sello de forma inconsciente – que… el tercero tenía que hacerse de algunos shinobis cualificados para la labor y…

-Y nadie mejor que Kakashi

-Hai… -murmuro esta - aprendió conmigo a parar el sello que me puso mi Sensei (Espero que no tenga que utilizarlo en nadie nunca más) y a pesar de que era algo sumamente doloroso, cuando estaba el, sentía que el dolor no era tan terrible…

-Ya veo… -Anko sonrió débilmente, recordando como Kakashi, le ayudaba a levantarse cuando esta caía al piso llena de dolor, llorando y presionando su hombro, como si le estuviera quemando.

_-Todo va a estar… bien Anko… esta vez, podremos sellarlo_... siempre me decía el –la sonrisa de Anko se incremento, guardando solo para ella.

La vergüenza que sentía cuando aquel joven enmascarado le ayudaba a quitarle la blusa para empezar con el ritual, como la abrazaba llena de ternura, cuando esta empezaba a llorar, y como este le prometía que pronto habrían de acabar, dejando entre una encrucijada a la joven, de tener que soportar horas de dolor, y tener la fortuna de estar a su lado, o terminar con su sufrimiento y alejarse de el. Siendo esto ultimo lo que finalmente ocurrió.

-¿Y se lo has dicho? –el palacio de cristal que Anko creo con sus recuerdos se desplomo con esas palabras

-¿Qué¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te imaginas que cara pondría?

-Pero…

-El jamás… el simplemente jamás…

-Pero… tu no sabes… lo que el puede sentir por ti¿Por qué no decírselo?

-¿Por qué¿Por qué? Yo te diré porque….para el fui un monstruoso experimento de un Ninja loco, el hizo todo eso por mi, solo porque Hokage-sama se lo pidió, no por otra razón más… el… -sus manos temblaron -jamás se fijaría en mi

-Anko

-Lo se Kurenai… es triste pero esa es la verdad

-No sabes…

-Lo se… créeme lo se…

-Tienes que decírselo

-No…

-Pero… no lo sabes

-BASTA YA KURENAI… JAMÁS VOY A DECIRLE NADA A KAKASHI… JAMÁS

-Anko…

-Jamás

-Es tu decisión Anko

-Gracias Kurenai

-Pero creo que es la incorrecta

**Fin Flash Back **

**00000**

Es todo por ahora¿Qué les pareció esta parte? Se preguntaran ¿Por qué puse ese flash back¿Porque le di el cargo a Kakashi, de ayudante del Hokage para ayudar a Anko? Tengo una razón simple, Kakashi cuando sella el sello (santas redundancias batman), de Sasuke, el ya sabía como hacerlo… ¿Por qué?. Siempre pensé que era porque Kakashi es perfecto, y el puede hacer todo bien, y probablemente esa sea la razón, pero en mi fic, lo pongo como que debió aprender antes con alguien, y que mejor que con la chica que estuvo enamorada toda su adolescencia de el. Jeje, mil gracias por leer este fic, me alegra ver que no soy la única que lee fics "raros", de parejas extrañas. :D Besos a todos, y gracias por sus comentarios.

Lucre Uzumaki.- K bonito se siente k te digan todo eso, muchas gracias, espero k el fic te siga gustando va a estar cortito de de 4 a 5 capitulos maximo, besos.  
rodrigo mendoza lopez.- Hola, si te recuerdo, te gusta, la pareja kakashi/kurenai… prometo hacer un fic de ellos, un día de estos, aún así me agrada mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por tu comentario.  
Asura Aoi.- Haaaaai muchas gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.  
kaiserofdarkness.- Sip se k esta medio loco el motivo de la fiesta, pero quería poner algo realmente absurdo, graxxx por tu review.  
lenaya-chan.- Thanks… me alegra k te haya gustado, besos.  
Charlotte-87.- Yep, es raro imaginarte a Kakashi con alguien principalmente por su actitud tan hermetica, pero como he dicho me agrandan ese par, pa quedar juntos. graxxx por tu review, k nos estamos leyendo.


	3. La historia de dos pasados

**La historia de dos pasados**

Anko sonrió nostálgicamente, enfocando sus ojos oscuros en el único visible, de Kakashi, bajando la copa vacía hacia la mesa, limpiando sus labios, con su lengua, en un desesperado y torpe intento por seducirlo, seduciendo por desgracia para ella, al shinobi no deseado.

Genma se inclino un poco besando sus labios con delicadeza... ante la mirada de incredulidad de ella:

-Genma... ¿que estas haciendo?

-Nada que no haya hecho ya antes -contesto el, volviendo a besarla suavemente, la shinobi resistió el impulso de soltarle una bofetada y alejarse de el, solo y solamente porque vio, no sin cierta sorpresa, como el único ojito visible de Hatake, parpadeaba un par de veces (hacia donde estaban ellos), y luego volteaba hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera ver más esa muestra de afecto, Anko trato de zafarse un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerse en una pose más incomoda y más comprometedora.

Volvió a mirar a Kakashi, había abierto su maldito libro de pasta verde, tenía los ojos puestos en el, sin embargo no se movían lo más mínimo.

-Kakashi… -trato de decir esta, sin éxito gracias a la intromisión de una boca sobre la suya. El ojito visible de Hatake se alzó un poco disimuladamente, dejando a la joven helada.

_¿Realmente Hatake Kakashi le estaba mirando?... su ojito negro se poso sobre los suyos… dándole la respuesta que ella quería_

_-Si_

El le estaba viendo, su ojillo bajo hacia el libro, y luego subió, para mirarle unos segundos más… le estaba mirando… podía saberlo y ahora comprobarlo, gracias a su vista posada en ella en ese preciso momento.

Una idea malévola y un tanto estupida le ilumino de repente, si el la estaba viendo; ¿porque no seguir con ese juego un poco más?, tomo el cabello de Genma entre sus brazos, tironeando de el, permitiéndole de este modo, profundizar un poco más el beso. -Ka… -Escucho este provenir dentro de la voz ahogada de el, hombre de cabellos plateados, el cual le seguía mirando.

-¿Esa es Anko? –dijo Kurenai, la cual ya regresaba con las dichosas bebidas prometidas sorprendida de ver a su mejor amiga en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera aquel, de la que había estado enamorada toda su vida

-Aja –contesto el, tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima, volteo a ver a la kunoichi, venía sola, su creciente molestia se vio frenada gracias a su curiosidad -¿Y Asuma?

-En el baño –contesto esta sin siquiera poner mucha atención a la pregunta, y sin siquiera creer lo que estaba viendo volvió a decir -Kakashi… ¿Realmente esta Anko con Genma? –dijo esta mucho más sorprendida…

Kakashi cerró de un golpe el libro de pasta verde, lo puso sobre la mesa y con un gesto que le indicaba que estaba lo bastante molesto dijo:

-¿Qué no le ves? –dijo este con un tono seco, sin tener el más leve interés en seguir hablando sobre ello, Kurenai dejo las dos bebidas en la mesa.

-Pero… como paso esto… si Anko… -guardo silencio, sabiendo que había hablado de más, y de paso haberle movido el gusanillo de la duda al Hatake.

-¿Si?-pregunto esta vez el, ante una sorprendida Kurenai, la cual negó con la cabeza

-Nada… es que…

-¿Si Kurenai? –volvió a decir este, ahora mucho más interesado en las palabras de la kunoichi, no por nada era mejor amiga de la chica a su lado.

-Si te digo Anko… va a matarme -dijo esta en voz bajita, el ninja sonrió bajo su mascara, rió levemente y no sin antes tomar su preciado libro contesto:

-Pero si no me dices... tal vez sea yo quien te mate... -Kurenai le miro llena de asombro, nunca en su vida lo había visto contestar semejante cosa y ahora lo hacía, solo por haber visto a Anko en brazos de otro hombre, sonrió debilmente, tal vez el amor platonico de Anko no fuera tan platonico...

Le hizo una seña al ninja copia que se levantara y le siguiera, para poder hablar de este modo con el de una forma un tanto más privada. Kakashi ahora movido por la curiosidad, accedió levantándose para platicar con la Shinobi. A una distancia considerable de la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-yo…-Kurenai, paso una mano por su cabello toda nerviosa, el shinobi, ya lo bastante molesto y fastidiado no le importo ser ligeramente descortés

-Kurenai, por favor, no actúes como una chiquilla ¿no me digas que me hiciste levantarme solo para contestar con monosílabos?

-No… -dijo esta encarándolo duramente, tanto que hasta le sorprendió, Kurenai, paso la mirada a su amiga y a su acompañante y luego respirando profundamente como si se estuviera armando de valor contesto -realmente ni siquiera se porque voy a decirte esto… pero… la verdad es que… me extraño ver a Anko y Genma… porque… bien… ellos dos… tienen lo suyo…

-¿Lo suyo? –contesto este alzando una ceja, sin entender bien la terminología que estaba usando

-Si –dijo Kurenai hablando en voz aún más bajita… -tu sabes… ellos fueron…

-¿Novios?

-Si –contesto esta poniéndose rojita.

-No lo sabía –contesto este mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa, donde Genma parecía quererse comer a besos a la kunoichi, que parecía de lo más incomoda en ese preciso instante, Kakashi apretó el libro contra los dedos, no sabía bien porque, pero en ese mismo instante sentía un enorme deseo por moler a golpes a Genma.

-… fue ya hace mucho… cuando ella tenía apenas 15 años

-15 años –dijo este levemente sorprendido, no era de extrañar, calculando su edad contra la de Anko en ese tiempo el era miembro de la patrulla Anbu, y todo lo que pasara o dejara de pasar en la aldea le era totalmente desconocido. –Genma… debía tener…

-18… casi 19 –contesto ella con las mejillas más rojas que nunca –le llevaba casi 4 años…

-Una cantidad considerable –mintió este calculado mentalmente que más o menos esos mismos años, o tal vez más, era los que le llevaba el a la kunoichi, pero en esa tierna edad de Anko, la diferencia entre ambos si era bastante más notoria.

-Si… por eso mismo me sorprendió que Anko estuviera con el

-Bien…-contesto este como quien no quiere darle importancia al asunto - si Anko y el fueron novios… no entiendo cual es el problema

-Lo que pasa es que -dijo en voz débil Kurenai, tan bajo que casi le cuesta trabajo oírle al ninja enmascarado –El y Anko no terminaron muy bien…

-¿…?

-Genma le engaño con otra chica, acorde con su edad claro, también era más guapa que Anko -Kurenai volteo a ver a su amiga, sintiendo algo de pena –hace como 2 años empezaron a hablarse otra vez, pero a pesar de todo, estoy segura que Anko no lo ha olvidado…

-Si eso puedo verlo –contesto Kakashi, mirando con algo de decepción a la joven que parecía estar tomando aire del sofocante abrazo de Genma…

-No me refiero a eso Kakashi –dijo Kurenai mirándole directamente a los ojos

-¿…entonces?

-Pensé que eras más listo

-¿Eh?

-¿Realmente no entiendes porque Anko esta ahora en los brazos de Genma?…

-….-Kakashi volteo a ver a la joven frente a el, la cual no dijo más, puesto que pronto se vieron interrumpidos.

-Whoaaaaa –dijo Asuma, que finalmente hacía regresado del baño de hombres, y sin tener mucho tacto continuo - las cosas se están poniendo candentes con ese par

-Si… eso parece –dijo Hatake con un gesto nada grato, al ver como Kurenai daba por terminada su plática, cuando se recargo en el hombro de su novio.

-¡¡¡Mejor váyanse a un hotel!!!

-¡ASUMA!

-¡¿Qué?!

Nuevamente la pelea de enamorados volvía, mientras tanto el ninja copia ya no les escuchaba, sus ojos y todos sus sentidos estaban prendados en la bella shinobi delante de el.

_-¿Realmente no entiendes porque Anko esta ahora en los brazos de Genma?_ –las palabras de Kurenai resonaron en sus oídos, apretó los puños. -_¿Sería demasiada arrogancia pensar que todo era gracias a el?_ –se pregunto el ninja copia mirando ahora demasiado intrigado a la joven que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba besando al Shinobi, pero su mente parecía puesta en otra persona que no era precisamente en Genma.

Anko entrecerró los ojos, ante los hambrientos labios de Genma.

_-¿Se encelara?... ¿le gustare aunque sea un poco como para que se encele? _

El joven era dulce, y gentil con ella, debía aceptarlo, como lo había sido hacia 10 años, pero ella apenas lo sentía sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra persona que no era el, le beso apasionadamente, creyendo que besaba a Hatake, le tomo de la cintura, presionándolo contra su cuerpo pensando en el cuerpo perfecto del ninja copia, paso sus brazos arriba de sus hombros, imaginando que las manos que resbalaban por su cintura no eran las de el, que aquel que besaba su cuello no era otro más quien querían en verdad.

-Hata…

Genma, correspondió el beso, dejo tomarse de la cintura, con fuerza digna de la excelente Kunoichi que era, aprisiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, resbalo sus manos por su cintura, beso su cuello, le abrió el chaleco color verde seco, perdió sus manos bajo de el.

Los sentidos de Anko se pusieron en alerta, separo sus labios, un poco, mascullo con voz suave, queda, apagada, dándose cuenta de su situación, aquel hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, no era Hatake Kakashi.

-… basta… Genma

-mmm –contesto este ignorando su petición, volviendo a tomar su cintura, resbalando sus manos, hacía donde ella jamás lo permitiría.

-Basta Genma… -volvió a decir ella, siendo ignorada por segunda vez.

-¡GENMA BASTA! –gruño esta en voz fuerte.

Logrando de este modo que varios de sus amigos, (que disimuladamente trataban de no verlos), voltearan intrigados

-Anko…

-¡Te dije basta! –contesto ella mirándole fieramente

-Anko… -Genma soltó una risita que le erizo la piel -por favor… -contesto este mirando como si se tratara de una broma… tratando de besarle nuevamente, cosa que ella ya no permitió, quito sus brazos de su cuerpo con un gesto brusco.

-¿Qué significa ese por favor?

-Anko… vamos…-hablo en voz queda, notando que todos los otros shinobis, amigos y compañeros de ella le miraban disimuladamente – no recuerdo que fuera tan difícil cuando tenías 15 años…

-¿Cómo… demonios… te… atreves… a DECIR ESO?- apretó los puños, le lanzó fuera del sillón con un golpe brusco, logrando que se parara a unos centímetros de ella, golpeo la mesa con la palma de la mano logrando que varias bebidas incluyendo las botellas que Kurenai y Asuma habían traído cayeran al piso, mientras se levantaba para encararlo, Genma miro los pedazos de vidrios bajo sus pies, le miro despreocupadamente.

-Mira Anko… -dijo este mirando hacia sus compañeros de mesa, los cuales le veían como si se tratara de la peor rata del mundo

-Silencio...

-Por favor... esta ha sido solo un error, te garantizó que no va a volver a pasar -contesto el con aquella sonrisa que hacía olvidar a casi todo el mundo, que había hecho algo incorrecto, esa misma sonrisa con lo que la había seduciendo siendo aún una pequeña adolescente, esa con la que le había engañado tantas veces y ella muy tontamente le había perdonado.

La joven alzo una ceja

Esta vez ya no lograría...

-Si… yo también te lo garantizo, eres el mismo cerdo de hace 10 años… como no me di cuenta

-Anko –este trato de poner una mano sobre su hombro, mientras esta lo retiraba llena de furia

-No me toques… tu mismo lo has dicho… no soy la misma mocosa idiota que cuando tenía 15 años… no volverás a tocarme –dijo esta quitándose el chaleco aventándoselo con toda la rabia que sentía dentro de ella, tomo su empapada gabardina desapareciendo tras los baños femeninos.

Genma en cambio se quedo ahí parado como un idiota, con el chaleco Jounnin entre sus manos, aún mojado gracias a el cuerpo empapado de la chica que lo traía puesto, vio con desagrado como todos le miraban interrogantes.

El silencio se hizo presente y solo se fue, cuando el shinobi menos pensado comenzó a hablar:

-Iré con Anko –dijo en voz suave, Kakashi guardando dentro de su chaleco su preciado librillo.

-Kakashi –dijo en voz queda Kurenai haciendo que el se detuviera

-¿Si? -contesto el sin voltearle a ver

-Cuídala… ¿quieres?

-Claro… -dijo este sonriéndole antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacía donde había desaparecido la kunoichi, sin embargo una nueva voz, esta vez, una masculina y poco grata para el, le hizo que se detuviera.

-Hatake –dijo Genma, mientras se ponía el chaleco Jounnin.

-¿Si? -los ojos de el Ninja copia se posaron en los de el Jounnin, Genma quito su mano al instante, nunca le había visto tan molesto, al menos no contra el, dio un paso atras, mientras fingia que se aclaraba la garganta...

-No… nada… no es nada…

**00000**

_-Maldito Genma… maldito Genma… maldito_…_Genma… soy una idiota… _-sintió que los ojos le quemaban, la garganta se le cerraba, apretó sus puños, como podía ser tan idiota… ya lo conocía, lo conocía de sobra, el solo buscaba una pasión de noche y al día siguiente se acababa todo

_¿No era acaso por eso que habían terminado?... _

Apretó los puños…

_No había sido acaso su novia, lo suficientemente como para saberlo y entenderlo _

Golpeo con furia el lavamanos

Una lagrima cruzo su mejilla, se sintió tan débil, tan impotente, tan falta de fuerzas, hacer el idiota cuando tenía 15 años era una cosa, pero hacer el idiota enfrente de Kakashi, eso si le dolía, abrió el grifo del lavabo, mojándose la cara con el agua.

_-Nuevamente me pusiste "el imbecil" en la frente Genma…_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Anko… por favor…_

_-No… no Genma… -trato de tocarle pero ella no se lo permitió_

_-Anko… estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua –contesto el con parsimonía, mientras mordia una brocheta de carne, tal como ella solía hacer, una Anko más joven de 15 años recien cumplidos le cruzo el rostro con una sonora bofetada, el palillo de la brocheta de carne cayo a sus pies._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!_

_-Anko… -trato de decir Genma, también mucho más joven de lo que era actualmente 18 años próximamente 19._

_-Te acostaste con un miembro de tú equipo…_

_-Anko…_

_-¡Con la tipa esta…-dijo Anko alzando la voz, mirándole llena de odio - la de pelo negro!_

_-Anko_

_-¿O acaso vas a negármelo? –replico esta mirándole como si pudiera matarle con la mirada…_

_Genma, sin verse lo más remotamente apenado o malhumorado contesto_

_-…no es lo que tu crees –la joven soltó una risita despectiva, cuando le escucho._

_-No se ni de que me sorprendo… no tienes las agallas ni para eso…_

_-Si me escucharas…_

_-¿Quieres que me siga creyendo que eres un santo?_

_-No quiero eso… solamente quiero hablar…_

_-No tienes vergüenza…_

_-Solamente déjame hablar…_

_-No… cállate, evítame que te "alabe" con verdades… no tienes respeto ni por ti mismo, ni por mi… -los ojos de Anko se iluminaron, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. –No tienes corazón –mascullo esta._

_La joven le miro con decepción. Pero no dijo más, dio vuelta en 180 grados y con paso elegante se alejo de el._

_-Anko… -llamo este, procurando inútilmente que este llamado le detuviera, el joven Genma, sin siquiera pensarlo o saber bien lo que significaban las palabras, le soltó:_

_-Perdóname…_

_La kunoichi se detuvo en seco, le miro de soslayo, le dedico una sonrisa de lo más cruel_

_-No tienes perdón_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Idiota –dijo en voz débil Anko mirándose al espejo el cual le regresaba una mirada de lo más triste, volvió a mojar su cara con el agua del grifo. Esperando que eso le ayudara a aclarar un poco su mente. Levantando su rostro, para poder verse en el espejo, pero esta vez, el cristal no le devolvió solo un reflejo, sino uno segundo, que se sorprendió más que nunca verlo ahí.

-¿Hatake? –dijo esta viéndole por el reflejo del cristal, dándose vuelta tan rápidamente, que casi se sorprendió de su misma

-Anko –respondió este, mirando a la hermosa kunoichi frente a el, Anko estaba tan diferente, parecía tan dulce e indefensa, sus ojos estaban rojos, su sonrisa había desaparecido, al igual que su enorme gabardina, la cual colgaba de un lado en el lavamanos estilando todavía del agua de lluvia.

Dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, nunca había visto a una joven tan hermosa y tan perfecta como aquella, su cintura estrecha, su pecho grande y buen formado, sus piernas largas y marcadas. Parecía casi increíble, que esa misma mujer fuera la misma niña flacucha que había encontrado hacía años atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto esta con amargura.

-Quería usar el baño –mintió este, tratando de que esa broma le regresara su usual alegría

-Es el baño de damas…

-Bien… había una enorme fila en el baño de caballeros y… -la mirada de desprecio e incredulidad de Anko aumentaba, Kakashi rió infantilmente - creo que esto no funciona contigo ahora…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntar esta, lista para utilizarlo como saco de golpeo si no le daba una razón que considerara suficiente

-Tienes 15 minutos aquí –rasco su cabeza torpemente –estaba preocupado

-Ja, -espeto Anko con una sonrisa cruel - ¿Tú preocupado por mi? por favor

-Aunque lo dudes –replico este.

-No me digas… -Anko se acerco a el, con ese mismo tono coqueto, pero esta vez, no aquel tono que tanto le gustaba, sino uno más amargo y cruel que nunca le había visto –Genma quiso volver a jugar conmigo como hace 10 años… lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo… es ¿Qué ganarías tu, al ayudarme?

Kakashi rió débilmente, ante su comentario.

-¿No puedes creer que alguien quiera ayudarte por el simple hecho de hacerlo?

-No –negó esta –además no acepto ayuda gracias

-Eres una mujer fuerte Anko –la mujer parpadeo sorprendida, abrió los labios para decir algo –no te derrumbes por un imbecil como Genma

-¿Qué soy una mujer fuerte? –Rió nostálgicamente antes de negar con su cabeza –no lo soy

-Lo eres –volvió a decir el, y sin saber bien porque lo estaba diciendo, se sincero: –nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú

Anko le miro con los ojos centellantes, cuantas veces había deseado escuchar eso, siempre, ni en sus sueños lo hubiese creído, pero ahora… en ese momento, se sentía tan débil y tan estupidamente negativa, que no podía hacer más que negarlo.

-La última vez que un hombre me dijo eso… me marco con un sello maldito y me dejo abandonada a mi suerte, no seas estupido Kakashi… –sus ojos brillaban, Kakashi, se acerco a ella, a unos centímetros, quería tocarla, quería protegerla, de el mismo modo en que lo había hecho hace más de 10 años, pero ahora, no podía tenía miedo.

-Lo siento… -dijo el en voz suave -pero tendrás que llamarme estupido, pero yo, no puedo dejarte

Miedo de que si la tocaba no la podía dejar ir.

-¿Qué? –dijo esta, abriendo sus ojos notoriamente, ante la sonrisa cruel que le presentaba Hatake formaba bajo la tela de sus mascara

-No debí decir eso -recapacito

-Kakashi…

-Gomen… -dijo el dándose vuelta para irse, pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, 4 afiladas agujas ninja se clavaron en ella, mientras su dueña se acercaba a el, con una mirada de demente...

-¡No tan rápido!

-Anko –contesto este quedándose ahí de pie, sin atreverse a mover, o a voltearse a verla, cosa que no fue necesaria dado que la joven una vez lo suficientemente cerca le hablo:

-Repite eso –dijo esta una vez que estuvo a su espalda

-No –Anko, tomo su hombro obligándole a voltearse para mirarle

-Repitelo...

-No -volvió a contestar, mirandole directamente a los ojos, sonrio nostalgicamente, no había cambiado nada, era la misma chiquilla llorona y hermosa que había visto en su misión.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Tengan cuidado… -dijo en voz gruesa su capitán a sus 3 subordinados, de negro de pies a cabeza, mascaras de porcelana ocultándoles el rostro, bufandas de color sangre aprisionándoles el cuello._

_-Si señor… -dijeron los tres al tiempo_

_-Recuerden –volvió a decir su superior. –que… Orochimaru no es ningún idiota, no sabemos con que podemos toparnos… prepárense…_

_-Si señor –volvieron a decir ellos, preparados para cualquier señal de su superior, mirando como el hombre alzaba su mano derecha y la bajaba rapidamente, ese movimiento era todo lo que necesitaban, sus tres subordinados, rodearon la casa, con una velocidad sorprendente, poniéndose cada uno a lados de la casona antigua revisando, cada posible salida, por si alguien quisiera escapar._

_-Con cuidado –repitió el capitán, poniéndose en la ultima salida, mientras con una mano en la funda de su katana entraba por una de las puertas de la casa, al igual que sus otros 3 compañeros, cada quien por su lado, listos para actuar, el más joven de los miembros Anbu, entro por la puerta principal, mientras su superior y sus otros compañeros examinaban de más lejos._

_El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies, apenas puso un pie en ella, camino con cautela examinándola, estaba oscura, olía a polvo y humedad, además de un olor putrefacto de comida descomponiéndose, camino en la habitación procurando agudizar su vista entre la oscuridad, puso los brazos en alto, mirando a todos lados esperando alguna trampa que nunca paso… la casona estaba sola y deshabitada o al menos eso creyó el_

_-Se ha ido –dijo este en voz baja, golpeando el polvo bajo sus pies._

_-¿Algo Hatake? –dijo desde fuera la voz de su superior…_

_-Nada señor… aquí no hay nadie –dijo este caminando más adentro de la habitación para poder confirmar sus palabras, golpeando sin intención algo en el suelo._

_Como acto reflejo, su vista pronto se posó en el: había golpeado un brazo._

_El estomago le dio un vuelco. Un bulto pequeño estaba a sus pies, el brazo pertenecía a alguien, se inclino para verle, agudizando su vista:_

_-¡Hay alguien aquí!... una niña –dijo este mirando entre la oscuridad a la pequeña niña, la cual no se movía ni un centímetro… parecía estar muerta –niña –llamó este, quitándose la mascara de porcelana, con un movimiento brusco tomando a la niña entre sus brazos -niña –volvió a llamar este sin respuesta._

_Le miro por unos segundos, tendría unos 12 años cuando mucho, por su ropa podía deducir que era una shinobi, era delgada de pelo oscuro y piel blanca, pero también era muy hermosa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana dormida entre sus brazos._

_-¿Una niña? –dijo la voz femenina de su compañera de equipo, la cual corrió junto a el, para poder ver que tan cierto eran sus palabras_

_-Si –dijo este_

_-¿Esta muerta? –dijo entonces su capitán sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, acompañado del ultimo miembro de la tropa, Kakashi mucho más joven negó con la cabeza_

_-No lo se –tocando su cuello buscándole pulso, era débil, casi imperceptible –tiene pulso… pero esta muy débil_

_-Si la utilizó Orochimaru para sus experimentos, es muy probable que no viva –dijo en voz cruel su último compañero, ganándose de este modo, una mirada de profundo desprecio por parte del ninja copia de la aldea_

_-Niña –volvió a llamar este, pero para su sorpresa, la pequeña niña movió su brazo con lentitud._

_-¡Se ha movido! –dijo la kunoichi inclinándose al lado de Kakashi_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mira su brazo… -dijo esta, logrando que el lo viera, efectivamente, la pequeña, se había movido débilmente, resoplo un quejido_

_-¡Esta viva! –la ex alumna de Orochimaru abrió sus ojos con pesadez; enfocándose directamente en el muchacho enfrente de ella, apenas era un adolescente, tenía el cabello plateado, una mascara negra sobre nariz y boca, y además, lo más peculiar en el, ojos de diferente color, uno negro uno rojo._

_-… sensei –balbuceo la niña, buscando con los ojos a quien fuera alguna vez su maestro, pero nada, además de ella y los 4 miembros del equipo Anbu, no había nadie más, sintió que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, no recordaba absolutamente nada, solo sabía que estaba en una casona abandonada con un dolor terrible en su hombro, y 4 desconocidos._

_-Tenemos que llevarla con un medico –dijo el que por su voz parecía ser el mayor._

_-Si… -dijeron los 3 al tiempo_

_-¿Hatake puedes con ella?_

_-Si señor… -contestó el levantadose con la chiquilla entre los_ _brazos, mirándole por unos segundos_

_-Bien, ustedes dos –señalo con un dedo a sus otros miembros del equipo –adelántense, busque al equipo medico, tenemos que atenderla antes de regresar a Konoha_

_-Si señor –dijeron los 2 mientras desaparecían de su vista, el capitán del equipo, fijo sus ojos en su miembro más joven, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa._

_-Hatake cuidala bien –dijo este desapareciendo igual que sus otros dos compañeros, el shinobi con el ojo rojo le dedico una mirada amable a la niña_

_-Sujétate fuerte, no querrás caerte –la chiquilla así lo hizo paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, mientras este trataba de confortarla, lo más que podía -no te preocupes, estas en buenas manos, nosotros vamos a cuidarte… -la niña no dijo nada, solamente recargo su cabeza en su pecho se sentía muy cansada, pudo sentir como el Anbu empezó a correr_

_-A propósito ¿como es que te llamas? –llamo el chico de la mascara, a la jovencita, permaneciendo los dos en un largo silencio, incluso el Shinobi espero que no contestara nada, parecía estar demasiado alterada como para decir nada, sin embargo después de un par de pasos dados, esta levanto su vista, enfocando, dándose cuenta el shinobi como era que la niña había estado llorando todo ese rato y el ni cuenta se había dado, puso sus ojos llorosos en los 2 diferentes de el, separo los labios, y con voz reseca, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo contesto:_

-_Anko… Mitarashi_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Anko Mitarashi –dijo Kakashi en voz queda mirando a la chiquilla ahora mujer enfrente de el.

Anko le miro duramente, se acerco a el.

No podía creer que fuera la misma chiquilla, por la que se sintió remotamente interesado, aquella por la que le pidió a el 3er Hokage que le permitiera ayudarle para finalizar con su dolor y cerrar su sello.

Aquella, que se abrazaba a su espalda, lloraba su nombre, aquella con la que soñaba robarle un beso cuando caía rendida, debido al dolor.

Aquella misma niña, que ahora estaba convertida, en aquella hermosa mujer, le miro directamente a sus ojos, igual que como lo había hecho hacía más de diez años, pero esta vez, sus ojos no le devolvieron la mirada de inocencia de un infante, le devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza y frustración.

-¿Por qué siempre aparentando? –dijo esta con voz suave - ¿Por qué ocultándote?... ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que eres en realidad?

Anko, dio dos pasos más, alzo su brazo, para poder juguetear con la tela de la mascara, era suave y la piel que sentía bajo ella aún más, quiso tirarla hacia abajo, pero un fuerte agarrón en su muñeca le hizo imposible su labor.

-No –negó este con la cabeza ante la mirada tranquila de la Kunoichi, la cual sin siquiera pensárselo, le encaro.

-Me gustas Hatake–dijo esta con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, pudo ver claramente como los ojos del shinobi mostraron cierto desconcierto… –mucho…

Sus mejillas adquirieron un rosa pálido evito sus ojos por unos segundos, antes de volverle a mirar, y con una sonrisa realmente coqueta, la joven trato nuevamente de tirar la tela de la mascara, pero este nuevamente se negó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Eso no hará que me quite la mascara –contesto el, con una sonrisa que ella pudo ver formarse bajo la tela.

Anko le miro divertida, casi encantada, sonrió risueña, ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa

-¿Y que tal esto? –dijo esta, caminando hacia el, poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros, enredando su mano derecha en su pelo depositando sobre sus labios, y sobre la tela de la mascara, un suave y corto beso. Anko separo sus labios, unos segundos después, para mirar no sin cierto orgullo personal, como aún con la mascara, podía notar, un ligero rubor sobre el.

-Podría pensarlo –contesto el, encogiéndose en hombros, sonriendo afablemente, ocultando su tristeza o vergüenza, con una sonrisa amistosa y una mascara. Anko soltó sus hombros y con un gesto lánguido regreso su vista hacia el espejo del baño.

-Eres especial Hatake –se puso la empapada gabardina sin impórtale que estuviera aún estilando agua, sonrió débilmente, mirándole por encima del hombro –muy especial –continuo ella sujetando su cabello en la coleta alta que siempre utilizaba

-¿…?

-Me haces sentir… me haces querer… -dijo esta, mirándole de frente nuevamente… recordando como hacía casi 10 años lo espiaba siempre que podía, le dedico una sonrisa - hace unos minutos estaba asqueada de que me tocaran… pero ahora no puedo esperar un minuto más a sentir tu piel contra la mía –sus mejillas adquirieron un color más vivo, el Shinobi le dedico una sonrisa gentil antes de negar cualquier cosa

-Mira Anko esto…

-No niegues que no lo deseas –interrumpió ella, caminando hacia el, con paso lento, pudo ver como el shinobi dibujaba en sus labios, aunque tratará de disimularlo con la mascara de tela, la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba.

-No lo niego… eres una mujer hermosa, sería mentira si te dijera que no me siento atraído por ti –dijo este tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima, la cara de Anko no podía dar más muestra de incredulidad, abrio los labios, para poder decir algo, pero tenía la cabeza hecha una maraña, sonrio nostálgicamente, si hubiera sabido eso antes, negó su cabeza, si lo hubiera sabido de verdad, no hubiese actuado como la idiota que fue, besando al imbecil que había tenido por novio, procurando darle celos… bufó… si tan solo se hubieran puesto a hablarlo como dos adultos

-Pero –continuo este, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero?

-… no creo que sea lo correcto –termino de decir el, ahora más que nunca sorprendiéndola con esa respuesta, la chica de curvas pronunciadas, soltó una carcajada, que casi le pareció ofensiva

-¿Correcto? –Le miro burlona -¿acaso escuche bien?... ¿tú diciendo eso?

-Aunque lo dudes –contesto este con cierto resentimiento, la joven soltó otra risotada, antes de mirarle con ese tono sensual que tanto le gustaba

-Al diablo con eso…

-Anko…

-Dime Hatake… ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no te acuestas con una hermosa chica? –Anko le miro llena de curiosidad, los ojos del shinobi, no quisieron verla más, se entrecerraron un poco, dibujándose una sonrisa debajo de su mascara, pero no le respondió nada, la joven siguió hablando…

-¿Hace cuanto que tú única compañía son las chicas de papel? –señalo a la altura de su pecho donde sabía bien que permanecía guardado el ejemplar impreso de: "come, come paradise", Anko guardo silencio, para poder esperar respuesta, el shinobi, tanteo la bolso donde ambos sabían estaba el ejemplar, y no sin antes soltar una risa despectiva contesto.

-… Ya hace tanto que perdí la cuenta…

-¿Y no quieres que eso cambie? –paso un brazo por encima de su hombro

-El hombre guardo silencio esperando su siguiente movimiento

-¿No quieres sentir tu aliento en tu nuca?-dijo esta a su oído… en voz tan suave que casi le hace perder todo el autocontrol que estaba necesitando para no arracarse la mascara y besarla ahí mismo.

-….

-Amar hasta cansarte

-Esto…

-No te preocupes –dijo esta finalizando su abrazo, mirándole de forma sugerente -podemos intentarlo… si no somos el uno para el otro, nos iremos –dijo esta, sintiéndose terriblemente al decir eso, pero suponiendo que esa sería la única forma en que pudiera pasar una noche con la persona que más había querido en el mundo - lo entenderemos como adultos que somos… me alejare de ti… -la voz se le quebró sin que lo pudiera evitar -y tú mi…-los ojos de Kakashi mostraron cierta nostalgia - después de todo… -dijo esta misma, mordiéndose un labio antes de contestar una tontería tan grande -es una necesidad fisiológica… tanto tuya como mía

Anko volvió a besarle por encima de la tela

-Ank…

-Shhhhh –dijo esta poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios, tocando la suave tela de la mascara -Confía en mí… esta vez… yo te voy a proteger…

**00000**

Bien aquí queda este capitulo espero no se le haya hecho demasiado largo (de hecho iba a quedar más largo, pero al final quedo acortarlo ahí), ojala les hayan gustado los flash Back, el de Anko, tengo que aclarar algo, no tengo ni idea cuantos años tiene este personaje, pero aki lo quize poner como el asaltacunas, jeje, espero si haya quedado bien, y si es menor k anko ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, Como siempre, ese flash back, (soy una chafa sin inspiración) esta basado en una canción que me encanta, la puedo oir diez veces y no cansarme: _No tienes perdón de Café Quijano acompañado de Joaquin Sabina_. Regresare con el siguiente capitulo, será el cuarto y muy probable último capitulo de la historia, y tmb será mi super reto, un fic, lemon, un poco más, como llamarle… ¿intenso? De lo que suelo escribir, (eso de andar diciéndole a los migos que voy a hacer uno así no deja nada bueno) a ver si me sale, jeje, gracias por sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo.

KisaChan.- Kakashi, es lo lindo que tu quieras por algo amo a ese personaje, pero cuando quiere hacerlas de idiota, lo hace, a veces es un tanto desesperante, gracias nos estamos leyendo y espero te guste este capitulo. Besos.  
Ellistriel.- De hecho puse a Genma nomas para joder gente, jeje, gracias por tu review, y nos estamos leyendo.  
Aiko Airam.-Son una pareja genial ¿apoco no? me gustan, gracias no me presionare, lo tomo en cuenta, gracias por tu review, y nos espero te siga gustando besos.  
grillito.- me alegra k te paresca interesante espero te guste esta parte, nos leemos, besos. :D  
Asura Aoi.-Ese flash back, se me ocurrio de repente, por k quería inventarles algo a su pasado, para que la relación no fuera tan... superficial, por asi decirlo, me alegra ver, k no estoy sola en el mundo de KakashixAnko, es bueno, espero te guste este capitulo y nos estaremos leyendo, besos. :D  
Charlotte-87.- Yep, son un par de orgullosos cabezones, pero el orgullo les dura solo un capitulo más, me alegra k te guste y tmb ojala te guste este capitulo besos.


	4. ¿Destino?

**¿Destino?**

-¿Qué decides Hatake? –dijo la kunoichi frente a el, con una sonrisa perturbada en sus labios, y un movimiento involuntario en sus piernas, sintiendo que los nervios le carcomían los huesos.

_-¿Cómo era que pudiera estar ese idiota ahí parado tan tranquilo, cuando a ella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso?_

-Yo…

-Si lo se –dijo esta dándose vuelta como si el colapso nervioso, le hubiese pegado con toda intensidad –lo se… fue estupido, no hagas caso, es una idiotez… -dio vueltas por el baño como si fuera un gato enjaulado –me he pasado mucho en copas y… fui una idiota… una completa… idio...-y sin que Anko pudiera decir algo más, el joven tomo de su mano obligándole a mirarle y de paso jalarla a su cuerpo, abrazándole calidamente, agradeciendo mentalmente que la puerta del baño, estuviera atorada con las agujas que Anko había lanzado.

-Eres demasiado desesperada -contesto el, inclinandose un poco para poder decir a la altura de su oído

-Hata… -trato de decir esta mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a la garganta, el Shinobi del que había estado enamorada toda su vida realmente le estaba abrazando, apretó sus ojos, no podía creerlo simplemente no podía, pellizco disimuladamente su mano, para comprobar que lo que estaba pasando era real, que eso no era un sueño.

-No has esperado mi respuesta -finalizó este, sintiendo claramente, como el cuerpo de la kunoichi se relajaba entre sus brazos, parecía no esperarse esa respuesta, aunque no entendía muy bien el porque, parecía incluso avergonzada de verle directamente a los ojos, permanecio con la vista fija en el cuello del shinobi, casi no pudo aguantar la risa, parecía recia a verle y tal eso hubiese pasado de no ser poe el que con su mano sobre su mentón, le ayudo a verle directamente a sus ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa palido, mientras decía en voz apenas audible.

-¿Y cual es?

-¿Cual supones? -contesto este, besandole delicadamente por encima de la tela sus labios sintiendo la calidez de su boca tocando la suya, nuevamente, una sonrisa sincera le ilumino el rostro

-No estoy totalmente...segura... –beso nuevamente sus labios - así que... quiero comprobarlo - masculló débilmente, y nuevamente como había deseado desde hace tanto, puso su mano en el borde de la tela, para asirla hacia abajo, pero esta vez, no fue su mano, la única que permaneció sobre la tela, esta vez una mano masculina, se coloco sobre la suya.

Por unos segundos Anko, temió que la alejara sin embargo vio como el, toda duda se disipo, al ver como con su ojito entrecerrado le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

-¿Kakashi? –murmuro ella, viendo sorprendida, como el mismo le ayudaba a bajar la mascara Anko se vio claramente sorprendida al ver como su hermosa piel quedaba finalmente al descubierto.

Ahogo un sonido de exclamación conforme la tela iba bajando… mientras el sonrojo de la kunoichi iba en aumento…

Finalmente el pedazo de tela que le hacía de mascara quedo hasta abajo mostrando a la joven, una de las pocas en todo Konoha, su hermoso rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo el en forma amable, con un tono de voz sarcástico - ¿acaso se ha quedado sin palabras la experimentada ninja de Konoha?

Anko frunció el ceño, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que estaba en lo cierto, se había quedado sin palabras, en su vida había visto un hombre tan atractivo como aquel, nariz fina, piel suave, labios normales, ni grandes ni pequeños, pero si carnosos y delicados

Paso una mano por su mejilla, tocandolo, tenía la piel tibia, siempre pensó que sería helada, cuanto se equivoco, delineo con la punta de sus dedos, su mejilla, procurando, no parecer demasiado embobada.

Era hermoso, era perfecto…-la mano de Anko, paso hasta su pómulo - no… mejor dicho… era CASI perfecto…

Kakashi pudo ver y sentir, como la kunoichi tocaba con delicadeza la cicatriz de su rostro, que se extendía desde su ceja hasta su pómulo, logrando que esa pequeña cicatriz, mellara lo que hubiese sido una cara de perfección.

El ninja copia noto ese comportamiento, y tratando de minimizar la importancia de la cicatriz le contesto, amablemente mientras retiraba su mano de la antigua herida…

-Una herida de guerra –dijo el, sonriendo de forma un tanto melancólica.

Anko pudo ver como sus ojos bajaron un poco, aún podía sentir su dolor, sabía que era por lo que estaba pasando, la Shinobi tomo entre sus manos la mano derecha del ninja copia antes para poder pasarla hasta su hombro, permitiendo que tocase, el sello maldito, que su maestro le pusiera alguna vez.

-Las heridas son marcas que nos ayudan a no olvidar –dijo Anko, sintiendo los suaves dedos de el delineando la suave marca sobre su hombro.

-Eres hermoso Hatake –confirmó, esta para todo aquel que tuviese duda

-Nunca me lo habían dicho –dijo este pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza rascándola torpemente.

-Solo porque no te dejas ver sin mascara… -contesto esta tocando su piel, era tan calida y más suave aún, que la tela que lucía siempre sobre ella. –sino créeme que tendrías a todo un club de fans tras de ti-murmuro esta rozando sus labios contra los de el. Saboreándolos, sabía a Sake mezclado con jugo de Naranja, era fresco y a la vez tan embriagante, ni punto de comparación Genma, ese era el beso más ansiado por el que había tenido que esperar, y también el más dulce.

La Kunoichi con tranquilidad abrió sus labios, permitiendo explorar sus bocas.

Anko sabía a Sake, pero nunca había probado un sake tan dulce, sintió incluso un poco de pena por Genma, se estaba perdiendo de tanto por haber sido tan tonto, rodeo con cuidado su cintura, separo sus labios un segundo, respirando ansiosamente contra ella, recorrió con la punta de su nariz, su cuello, donde su aroma era más intenso... olía a jazmines. Sonrió...

Le aprisiono contra la pared, siguió besándole, tratando de compensar todo el tiempo que no habían aprovechado…

_-Hey…_ -escucharon ambos tras la puerta del baño -_¡algún idiota, cerro el baño con llave!_ –dijo una voz femenina, que ambos reconocieron como la de la Hokage de la aldea.

_-No puede ser…_ -dijo una segunda voz femenina, mientras trataba de darle vuelta a la perilla. _–esta segura ¿Tsunade-sama?_

_-No abre Shizune_ –dijo la voz iracunda a través de la puerta -¿_Qué debo suponer que es?_

La cara de Anko se ilumino de un vivo color rojo, miro las agujas clavadas en la puerta, llevo una mano a su cabeza.

-Que tonta… -dijo esta en voz queda, acercándose a la puerta, con el firme proposito de quitarlas, pero apenas trato de dar dos pasos, la mano del ninja copia le detuvo…

-Déjalos ya se las ingeniaran… -Anko parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarle levemente sorprendida

-¿Quieres que no quite las agujas?

-Si eso quiero –contesto el poniéndose la mascara en su lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado, Anko alzó una ceja levemente sorprendida

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que sea lo más conveniente –dijo este tranquilamente, mirando desde lejos su reflejo contra el cristal del baño, mirando como efectivamente su mascara había quedado perfectamente bien colocada.

-Debo suponer que tu plan es quedarnos encerrados en el baño –comento esta sarcástica, mirando como el ninja se pasaba una mano por el cabello para dejarlo terriblemente desordenado.

-No –dijo este, mirando en el cristal, como su look fantoche volvía a ser el mismo, sonrió por debajo de la mascara a la kunoichi, que estaba expectante por una respuesta, rodeo, su cintura con su mano, hablándole suavemente al oído –mi plan es que salgamos de aquí con sigilo, hasta mi departamento

-¿Tu departamento? –repitió esta con la cara enrojecida

-O el tuyo como mejor te parezca -replico este tranquilamente, mientras los gritos de la Hokage seguían escuchandose cada vez más furiosos.

_-¡Maldita puerta!_

_-…_

-O bien –comento este al ver que la kunoichi aún no se decidía - podemos quedarnos aquí…a aguantar la reprimenda de la Hokage, gracias a nuestra "falta a la moral en lugares públicos"

_-Voy a tirar la puerta…_ -dijo la voz de la rubia a través de ella –_a la cuenta de tres_

-¿Qué?... –Anko le miro con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza -pero si no estamos… haciendo nada

_-Uno…_

-No se… -contesto el con cierta pereza -algo me dice que no nos creería del todo

_-Dos…_

-Maldición

_-Pero Tsunade-sama_

-¿Qué decides Anko?

_-Tres_

-No se...

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

La puerta del baño cayo al piso gracias al puntapié de la rubia, mostrándose frente a los dos féminas el bonito baño del pub, grande, limpio y también totalmente desértico…

_-¿Qué?... no había nadie_

**000000**

Fuera del pub, la lluvia seguía azotando Konoha, y también ahora a dos de los mejores ninjas de toda la aldea…

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Anko estilando nuevamente agua, pero esta vez no era ella sola, a su lado estaba el ninja copia mirando divertido desde el edificio de enfrente a la Hokage, la cual gritaba con tantas fuerzas que incluso se podía escuchar hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Demasiado –dijo este, a su lado, sintiendo como el cabello totalmente mojado se le pegaba a las mejillas. – ¿Y bien? –dijo este mirando a la kunoichi la cual le devolvió una mirada interrogante…

-¿Y bien… que?

-Ya decidiste…

-Ahhhh… -nuevamente la cara se le puso del vivo color de una cereza.

-¿Tu departamento o el mío?

-Ah….yoooo

-Creo que el mío es el más cercano…

Anko sintió que la cara se le iba a caer de vergüenza, no es que fuera primeriza en las tácticas del amor.

Sino que nunca nadie había sido tan directo con ella, por mucho que lo dudaran algunos shinobis por su peculiar forma de vestir ella no solía ser de las que tenía relaciones de una noche…

-_Pero porque, tener nervios ¿acaso no había sido ella la que había mencionado todo eso?_ –sonrió antes de cruzarse en brazos.

-Bien… -dijo esta tratando de no parecer tan nerviosa - ¿Entonces que estamos esperando?

**00000**

_-Click –_

La puerta del departamento del shinobi, se abrió con un chirrido espeluznante. Parecía que en su vida había sido aceitada, y conociendo al dueño de la casa y por ende de la puerta, tal vez, así fuera.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la piel, estaba terriblemente oscuro.

Se cruzó en brazos… estaba temblando… pero no por miedo o nerviosismo estaba helada… y haciendo un charquito de agua de lluvia bajo sus pies…

Siguió temblando, las uñas se le estaban poniendo moradas al igual que los labios.

La piel se le erizó.

Un panorama no demasiado romántico para su primera vez juntos.

-Llegamos –dijo Kakashi, poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, aún así lo tratara de disimular este tambien estaba pasando algo de frío.

-Hai –contestó esta mirando hacia dentro, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver absolutamente nada, nunca había estado en el departamento de Kakashi ni remotamente cerca, miro al joven, para saber bien cual reacción tomar.

-Las damas primero -dijo este como era lógico

-Esta muy oscuro…

-¿Temes a la oscuridad? –dijo este con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, ante su clara mirada de molestia

-Claro que no –contestó con las mejillas iluminadas –solo que... no quiero tropezar con nada…

-Creo que es una excusa realmente mala –contesto el, con esa risita que soltaba cuando quería molestar a alguien cosa que estaba logrando.

-No es una excusa es la ver…

-Buenas noches _Kakashi_ –dijo entonces una voz dulce y femenina detrás de ellos. Anko sintió que la piel se le helaba aún más, al contrario de su pareja de esa noche, el cual se volteaba a saludar de lo más amablemente.

-Buenas noches Saya-san –contesto este con una sonrisa a quien le había hablado, una joven preciosa, de cabellera larga y pelirroja ojos verdes, piel ligeramente morena, cuerpo de envidia, y por si fuera poco vistiendo una bonita bata de dormir, con varios trozos de tela semitransparentes, indicándoles que al parecer ella era una mujer demasiado desinhibida, Anko sintió como sintió como si un mundo de piedras le hubiese caído encima.

_¿Quién era esa?_

-Buenas, buenas –dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa gentil –llegas muy tarde esta noche… -contesto esta con una risita.

-Si, tuve mucho que hacer…-dijo el mirando bajo sus pies - ¿nuevamente sacando al gato?

-Hai –dijo esta mostrando el gato de pelaje blanco que ronroneaba a sus pies –"_Pelusa_" quería ir al baño…

-Claro… aunque me parece curioso que tu gato tiene que ir a hacer sus necesidades, cada vez, que llego yo

-Ohhh vienes acompañado –dijo esta, ignorando su agudo comentario, analizando a Anko la cual sonrió débilmente, cuando vio que su vista estaba puesta en ella, saludo con un gesto de su mano.

-Hola…

-Hola –devolvió esta, el gesto con una sonrisa nada grata

-Si, si –contesto este –con una buena amiga

La pelirroja le miró de forma que le indicaba que no le creía absolutamente nada, sonrió a la joven, antes de volverle a decir

-Pues "_esta_" si es realmente bonita, tienes suerte supongo… -se inclino para tomar el gato

-¿Esta? –balbuceo Anko, mirando de forma incriminante al Shinobi.

-Si eso parece... -dijo el, sabiendo que estaba entrando a un callejon sin salida.

-Pero si no tienes –prosiguió la joven -sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa… te recibiré con los brazos abiertos

Kakashi sonrió malévolamente, antes de recordar que esa noche venía acompañado, su sonrisa nuevamente se convirtió en una nerviosa, antes de bostezar teatralmente

-Mira la hora…-dijo este, mientras veía su muñeca fingiendo ver un reloj inexistente - que tarde es… si nos disculpas, tenemos que... ehhhh... buenas noches hasta mañana… -contesto este, y sin decir más tomo del brazo a la kunoichi obligándole a entrar junto con el, cerrando la puerta a la vecina, esperando que sus palabras, no le arruinaran demasiado la noche

El ninja copia encendió el apagador, al lado de la puerta, con el dedo índice topándose, una vez hubo suficiente luz, con los ojos de la kunoichi mirándole duramente

-¿Tu vecina? –pregunto, con un tono de voz, que por mucho que tratara de ocultar, denotaba una pizca de celos

-Hai… Saya-san –contesto el recordándole el nombre de la vecina.

-Parece simpática –mintió esta, ambos sabía que era una mujer poco agradable de alma, y carácter, cosa que no parece ser ningún problema para mujeres tan hermosas como era el caso de la pelirroja, miro de soslayo, al shinobi, el cual nada cómodo con conversación contesto de forma seca:

-Bien… lo es algunas veces…

-Al parecer hoy tenía un enorme deseo de serlo… pero al parecer "_esta_" amiga tuya, no se lo permitió –contesto ella con ese cierto tonito sarcástico, demasiado parecido al que usaba el.

-Eso parece…-contesto el, aguantando por unos segundos el enorme deseo de reír malévolamente - pero dime Anko ¿Acaso estas celosa? –dijo este, cruelmente, tratando de hacerla enojar.

-¿Yo… celosa…?-escupió la palabra al piso, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia - para nada

-Me alegro…-dijo el entrecerrando su ojillo - porque mi vida personal no esta a discusión esta noche –contesto el de forma severa, mientras ella, cruzándose en brazos le dio la espalda.

-Por supuesto, no tienes que decirlo –comento Anko –tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía… esta noche, solo es un poco de diversión ¿no?

-Exactamente –contestó este como quien no quiere darle importancia al asunto.

Anko indignada, y a punto de estallar gracias a sus agudos y acertados comentarios, le dio la espalda, antes de que su orgullo fuera más grande que su cariño y saliera del lugar hecha una furia.

Empezando a entretenerse en algo más interesante, inspeccionar el lugar, Sin duda ese era un típico departamento de hombre; pequeño, sencillo, no más de lo indispensable, un librero hasta el tope de libros, muchos de técnicas ninjas, otros cuantos de su colección de "come, come paradaise", un televisión antigua, un par de sillones, un comedor, con una pata chueca, 2 sillas.

La cocina a su izquierda, limpia, como si nunca la hubiesen utilizado, y tal vez así fuera, un refrigerador, varias cajas de cereales.

Algunos frascos de diferentes procedencias, algunos tan viejos, que casi dudaba que fueran comestibles, rió para si misma, caminando en círculos, examinando a fondo el departamento había dos puertas hasta el fondo:

Una del lado izquierdo otra del derecho… trago saliva… supuso que serían:

-El baño a tu izquierda, mi cuarto a tu derecha –dijo este, susurrando a su oído, haciendo que la piel se le erizara, le miro levemente sonrojada. –usa el que quieras, cuando quieras…

-Bien –contesto ella –bien… bien… -siguió diciendo ella, no vio su rostro pero estaba segura que estaba disfrutando mucho verla sufrir, se abrazo a si misma, procurando parecer de lo más relajada posible, mirando a todos lados.

Se sentía como una estupida, ahí de pie sin saber que era lo que iba a hacer o decir, sin saber bien, quien sería el siguiente en dar el próximo paso, las relaciones de una noche definitivamente no eran lo suyo, quito de en medio de sus ojos, un mechón mojado que le impedía la visibilidad.

Mientras con una ligera inclinación miro detrás de ella, su amor platonico se estaba quitando el chaleco Jounnin, sus mejillas se encendieron y curiosamente el frío se empezó a alejar, (tal parecía que ya no tenía que preocuparse por quien debía ser el siguiente en dar el proximo paso) bajo por unos segundos sus ojos, para luego mirarlo otra vez,

Sonreía y a diferencia de ella, estaba realmente tranquilo, el chaleco Jounnin, se deslizó por sus brazos y antes de que lo colocara sin mucho cuidado sobre el respaldo de una silla, comento, lo que ella menos se hubiese imaginado

-Estoy empapado… -sonrió -iré a cambiarme de ropa… ahora vuelvo…

-¿Cambiarte de ropa? – murmuró esta, intrigada

-Hai… veras, no quisiera atrapar un resfriado, y la lluvia fue tan fuerte... -señalo con el dedo indice al cielo -como sea –contestó el con esa sonrisa tan típica en el –no tardo nada, siéntete como en tu casa…

-Hai…hai… arigato –dijo ella.

-Puedes servirte algo del refrigerador, creo que debe haber algo comestible por ahí

-Hai... gracias -contesto ella, mirando como este efectivamente desaparecía tras la puerta que el mismo dio a conocer como la de su alcoba, dejandole a ella de pie en medio de su departamento con una invitación a la cocina y un claro desconcierto dibujado en su rostro.

-Es raro… -se sincero ella, mirando la puerta de su alcoba cerrada. - -mucho

Dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, sintiéndose medio extrañada por su actitud.

-Perfecto… muy bien…-se cruzó en brazos - solo a mi me puede estar pasando esto… –dijo esta sacándose de un jalón la cinta elástica que utilizaba para sujetar su cabello, se reprendió a si misma – mira que enamorarme del shinobi más extraño de toda la Aldea, perfecto Anko, lo hiciste muy bien…

-Amor… esa es una palabra muy fuerte… ¿no crees?-dijo este a su lado, logrando que la mujer ahogara un chillido

-Kyyaaaa –le miro con no muy buenos ojos, sorprendida de su velocidad, y más aún de su presencia a su lado, sin que ella hubiese sido capaz de darse cuenta de ello. - ¿no estabas cambiándote de ropa? –le dedico una mirada de desconcierto

-Bueno, si estaba –contesto el realmente tranquilo, hasta con pereza le dio la impresión –pero luego recapacite un poco… y creo que no es tan necesario el cambio…

-… eres extraño –comento esta mirándole con una ceja en alto

-¿Igual o más, que la chica, que dice estar enamorada de mí?

Anko sintió como si la sonrisa se le fuera, hasta el suelo, el corazón se le fue a la boca del estomago y la garganta se le empezó a resecar.

-¿Oíste? –dijo esta, poniéndose de mil colores.

-Estaba a dos pasos de ti, cuando lo dijiste, imposible no hacerlo

_-Etto…_ -trato de decir esta, llena de vergüenza.

_¿Como explicarle que había estado enamorada de el, desde hacía más de 10 años, que había sido su amor platónico durante infancia y adolescencia, y toda vida adulta? _

_-Que había salido con Genma solo porque era de los pocos shinobis en la aldea que podían competir con el en atractivo, pero no porque le quisiera de verdad, _

_¿Cómo contarle, acerca de todos los chicos que le invitaban a salir y ella teniendo solo ojos para el, los había despachado a todos cruelmente?_

Miro sus ojos impares, trago saliva…

_Mejor dicho ¿como decirle que seguía enamorada de el? _

-Hata… yo…

-Vamos, vamos –contesto el quitándose la banda protectora de la aldea - no pongas esa cara, que tampoco estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación

-…pero…

-Como sea... –dijo el, una vez que dejo la banda en un lugar visible, para no perder 20 minutos de la siguiente mañana buscándola en los lugares menos probables, como hacía todas las mañanas - no estamos aquí para discutir esto ¿no crees?

-Hatake… yo…

-Me iré adelantando –dijo este con un gesto amable –ve cuando estés lis… -un par de delgados brazos, rodearon su cintura, recargo su cabeza, en espalda… permitiendo que la humedad de su cabello traspasara la delgada tela de la camisa, del uniforme Jounnin.

-Estoy lista… -dijo ella en un murmullo, pudo sentir el suave y delgado cuerpo del shinobi, relajarse entre sus brazos –desde hace tiempo que lo estoy

-Eso lo se –contesto este con tal naturalidad que parecía como si hubiesen estado juntos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se bajó la tela de la mascara. Para poder hacer lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo lograr tocar sus labios, aprisionarlos con los suyos, de forma suave... encantadose por ese simple tacto, fascinandose por su lengua perdiendose entre la suya, le gusto demasiado y fue muy extraño.

Había tenido más experiencia romántica, de lo que por su apariencia decía, pero esa era la primera vez que se sintió así, realmente gustoso de compartir su cama

_Gustoso de besarla,_ no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haberse quitado la mascara, no lo hacía por nadie desde hacía más de 10 años…_Gustoso de sentirla:_ era suave, y quería tenerle entre sus brazos, por mucho más tiempo, no solo usarla y desecharla como habían sido en infinidad de relaciones._De escucharla:_ a ella no le besaba con violencia, como solía hacer, solo para no escuchar las sandeces, de las chicas con las que generalmente se encamaba. A ella le besaba con ganas, de saborearle, sentirle, hacerle sentir._De tocarla:_ tan suave como le fuera posible, como si se tratara de un cristal, como si fuera su muñeca de porcelana, queriendo por primera vez sentir algo más que solo sexo ocasional.

Volvía a decirlo, era extraño…

-Hatake –murmuro esta, en palabras entrecortadas, sintiéndose avergonzada de que su enorme y mojada gabardina cayera al suelo, su cuerpo semidesnudo nuevamente se presento frente a el, a la enorme gabardina le siguió su porta shurikens, haciendo un ruido titilante cuando sus armas punzo cortantes chocaron contra el piso.

El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que el lo escuchaba claramente, sus manos estaban sudorosas, sentía la cabeza como si le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro, un par de aleteos de mariposa en el estomago.

Y esa conocida pulsación intensa en su parte más intima, trago grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que si no lo hacía se hubiese ahogado en sus brazos. Se sentía como una chiquilla de 15 años otra vez, rió mientras enredaba su mano en su cabellera platinada, mientras dos simples y sencillas palabras le hormigueaban en los labios, tan pequeñas pero a la vez tan grandes

-Me gustas –murmuro a su oído en voz queda, sintiéndose como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima al confesar una parte de sus sentimientos, aunque solo fuera la parte más superficial de ellos, esa confesión le hacía sentir más fuerte y más segura que nunca

Hatake, le escucho, silencioso, volvió a escucharla:

-Me gustas… -repitió esta, mientras respiraba a través de su pelo - me gustas… -volvió a decir, mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo - me gustas… -dijo esta aspirando su suave esencia

Se apretujo contra su cuerpo, recorrió con sus manos su espalda, delineando su piel, sintió sus manos curiosas bajar un segundo bajo su falda…sus mejillas hirvieron con esa suave roce, escucho sus respiración más intensa, le ayudo a apoyar su espalda contra la helada pared.

-Me gustas… -repitió ella por enésima vez, eran tan ciertas esas palabras, siempre se había sentido atraída por el, no lo negaba, pero sus sentimientos era más intensos que una simple atracción física

También quería decirle aquello que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, más de 10 años.

Aquellas palabras, que había practicado miles de veces, frente al espejo del baño y que nunca le habían salido frente a el, aquellas que le decía a Genma, cuando esperaba sinceramente que alguien más las escuchara, aquellas que confesaba a su amiga de toda la vida, pero que jamás sintió el valor de confesarlas a quien más quería, sintió que los ojos se le humedecían… entendiéndolo perfectamente.

Ya no tenía 15 años, ya no tenía ese maldito espejo en el baño, se había deshecho de el, en un arranque de furia, ya no era novia de Genma, lo había despachado cuando se burlo de ella, ya no confesaba sus amores platónicos a su mejor amiga, tenían mejores cosas de que hablar, ya no eran ningunas niñas, alzó su mirada llena de determinación, eso era cierto, ella ya no era la misma chiquilla.

Beso nuevamente la comisura de sus labios… mientras con voz suave y gentil murmuraba contra su oído

-Hatake…

-mmm

-Aishiter…

-Sabes –corto este, sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, subiendo sus manos por una de sus piernas… logrando que la joven guardara sus palabras, y le mirara de la una forma interrogante -los shinobis, nunca deben mostrar sus emociones…–susurró este a su oído, haciendo que a la joven se le helara la piel, sintió que el corazón se le paro por unos segundos, el sin darse cuenta seguía hablando habiendo dejado a un lado sus besos y sus caricias.

-Regla numero uno del código del ninjitsu

-…. –Anko bajo la vista, con un poco de desazón.

¿Porque se sorprendía?... conocía a Hatake Kakashi desde siempre y realmente esa respuesta estaba esperando…

-Si… si lo… se… -contesto ella, mientras procuraba, sonreír de la misma forma sarcástica y malévola con la que siempre lo hacía… pero por más que intentara la sonrisa se negaba a quedar en sus labios, había abierto su corazón para nada, y el como si nada seguía hablando, tan tranquilamente…

-Dime Mitarashi… -dijo este, imitando el estilo con el que siempre hablaba ella -¿Por qué no olvidamos por esta noche, las reglas?

La sonrisa de Anko, en ese momento desapareció, levanto la vista, mirando llena de asombro al ninja frente a el, enfoco su vista sobre el.

_-¿Qué?_

-Porque… simplemente porque no, por una noche, olvidamos esas reglas…

_Silencio_

Anko le seguía mirando llena de asombro, Hatake en cambio, igual de tranquilo que siempre, parecía no molestarle en lo más mínimo haber dicho eso, y parecía de lo más calmado por haberlo hecho sonrió quedamente…

-¿Qué has decidido Mitarashi?... no tenemos toda la noche –dijo en voz queda, con esa sonrisa medio burlona, y medio malévola que ella suponía era la misma con la que miraba a todo el mundo, pero esta vez la mascara le dejaba verla a la perfección.

_Silencio… otra vez…_

Irrumpido esta vez, por la efusiva y alegra Kunoichi la cual salto sin ocultar su alegría y emoción, a sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, con las suyas propias, como si deseara estar con el lo más que pudiera.

Susurro a su oído…

-A veces tiendes a ser un completo imbecil ¿sabías?

-Si –contestó el poniendo sus manos en sus caderas para evitar que cayera –me lo han dicho antes…

-Aún así yo… -sus mejillas se tiñeron con su vergüenza…

-¿Aún así tú… que?

Soltó una carcajada sincera… guiño uno de sus ojos…

-Ya lo sabes… -contestó esta tocando finalmente el suelo con las puntas de sus pies, paso sus manos hasta sus tobillos, deshaciéndose de las tobilleras de pelea las cuales nunca se quitaba a no ser que fuera una ocasión especial y ninguna mejor que esa.

-Y ahora –dijo esta mirando hacía las habitaciones que el mismo las había señalado con anterioridad -¿el baño a la izquierda… tu cuarto a tu derecha? –repitió esta, mirando como esta movía la cabeza haciéndole entender cuan en lo cierto estaba…

-Así es…

_-Usa el que quieras… cuando creas necesario_ –recito ella sus mismas palabras, le dedico una sonrisa coqueta, antes de que de forma suave, pasara una mano por su cabello, cualquier duda que hubiese tenido sobre sus acciones, se había disipado con sus palabras, se sentía, libre, y se sentía bien, de estar con el, y nada mejor que esa noche para comprobarlo.

-Bien, si no te molesta… creo que utilizare… el de la derecha… -afirmo esta, tirando como si no valiera nada, su otra tobillera, volteo a verlo de forma sugerente, perdiéndose de vista, una vez que ella traspaso el umbral de la puerta.

Tenía que ser un idiota si se quedaba más de 10 segundos ahí plantado, traspaso la puerta, mirando como ella inspeccionaba el lugar, disimuladamente, era un cuarto pequeño, una cama, par de cuadros, dos portarretratos, de equipos shinobis del pasado.

Se sonrió todo equipo que se reconociera como tal, tenía una foto semejante, todos, menos ella, paso su mano hasta su cuello, lo único que conservaba de su equipo era un sello maldito, y un repudio de la gente, por haber sido alumna de ese asesino.

Anko dio un par de pasos hasta los retratos, reconoció a su joven acompañante en seguida no fue difícil, era el único que traía mascara. Paso un dedo por su rostro impreso, ignorando por un momento su triste pasado, y por ende, miro al antiguo maestro de su compañero, también el de el.

-¿Hatake?–dijo esta quitándose la banda protectora de la aldea colocandola en medio de ambos cuadros.

-mmph

Miró por unos segundos la pequeña insignia de la aldea, odiaba quitarse la banda, y sin ella se sentía desprotegida, pero miro a el shinobi, sus ojos y rostro, estaban a descubierto al igual que el de ella volteo su cara hacía la banda, la toco débilmente, antes de voltearla hacía la pared, donde no pudiera verla. Esa noche, no la necesitaba, sonrió débilmente, esa noche se sentía segura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía miedo de que el sello maldito se descontrolara y la matase de dolor como lo hacía cuando niña, esa noche, no era más una ninja, una maestra y Jounnin de elite, sino, una simple y común mujer, que estaba esperando ese momento desde hacia tiempo

-¿Dime Hatake?

-¿Si?

-Me has llenado de curiosidad… "_Eso de olvidemos las reglas shinobis, por una noche_"… -camino hacia el -fue por mí solamente, o también es por ti

-¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo este curioso mirando como ella, sonreía de forma aparentemente inocente

-Un par de cosas, simples, sencillas –contestó ella.

-¿Un par de cosas? –Repitió este, mirando como esta se sentaba en el sitio más cómodo que podía encontrar, su cama -¿simples y sencillas? –dijo este, con una media sonrisa, inclinándose un poco, besándole suavemente, antes de sumergirse en la pasión de besarle hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-…_hai_… -mascullo esta entre besos…

-Pregunta lo que quieras… -dijo este no sin antes haber recapacitado bien la pregunta, inclinándose un poco logrando que la kunoichi recargara su espalda contra el colchón y sus brazos le hicieran de barrera, sonrió juguetón una vez que vio a la joven sonreír como si hubiese ganado el premio gordo de la lotería -pero...

-¿Pero?

-No me parece justo que solo tu preguntes...

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces -contesto el pasando su mano por su pierna, hasta su rodilla, tocando su piel donde antes había estado sus tobilleras -para ser justos... ¿que te parece que a cambio yo haga lo mismo?

-Suena justo -contesto esta como quien no quiere darle importancia, pero sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, estaban entrando a un terreno peligroso, el de conocerse más que cualquier otra persona.

El juego de preguntas y respuestas sinceras, sin el maldito código de honor de los ninjas que los frenara… sintió la frialdad de las manos de el shinobi, bajar sobre su abdomen, era suave… y también diferente… No tanto por sus caricias, sino porque, su primera relación se estuviera tornando en algo más de lo que ambos habían planeado al principio, su primera noche juntos, sería algo más que una relación meramente, banal, carnal e instintiva

-¿Por qué rechazaste a _Genma_? –empezó este, dándole a entender que la sesión de preguntas había comenzado, su voz se torno un poco más ronca, su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido, al igual que sus palabras de desden, estaba serio, demasiado, tanto que le dio la impresión de que estaba un poco molesto.

A la kunoichi le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando para poder responderle ganándose de este modo, la repetición de la pregunta, solo por si acaso no le hubiese escuchado.

-¿Por qué rechazaste a Genma, Anko? –beso este la base de su cuello, sus manos se perdieron en su cuerpo, sus senos, redondos y perfectos, casi le costaba guardar la compostura y contestar…

-¿Qué no es obvio?-dijo esta con cierto tonito sarcástico, sus manos pronto fueron suplantadas por sus labios… Anko deseosa de seguir sintiéndolo, perdió sus manos bajo la camisa del uniforme Jounnin, su piel era tan suave como había imaginado en sus sueños¡no!, era mil veces mejor que un sueño, eso era real

-Si fuese obvió no te preguntara –contesto este, logrando que la chica, soltara una risa nerviosa, gracias a su cuerpo respondiendo ante las sugerentes caricias del shinobi…

-Porque es un cerdo –finalizó esta, sacando de un solo movimiento la camiseta, admirando su perfecto cuerpo por unos segundos, gracias a la luz que le brindó un relámpago, a lo lejos.

Pudo ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, era de orgullo, pero también había algo de confusión en ella, Anko prosiguió

-Pero… también –dijo esta contra su oído, pasando sus manos por su espalda –nunca estaría con Genma… cuando puedo estar contigo

-…Buena respuesta –contesto el más que nunca orgulloso de si mismo bajo su mano por su falda y más abajo, sintiendo la textura de la tela de malla presionando su piel estaba calida, pudo sentirla erizarse bajo su tacto, su cuerpo suave y húmedo, escucho suspirar a la chica, bajo sus caricias.

-Mi turno… -masculló esta, pasando sus manos, por su cuerpo admirando como a pesar de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de toda la aldea, no tenía ni una cicatriz ni marca que imperfeccionara su cuerpo, a excepción de, la mencionada marca en su ojo, su mayor fuente de poder y también de su triste pasado.

-Kakashi… - el ninja copia bajaba sus labios por su cuello mientras la mujer se reía suavemente nerviosa.

-… ¿dime?

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo haces? –dijo esta, el ninja copia casi no pudo resistir aguantar el impulso de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo haces? –volvió a repetir esta, pasando sus manos por su abdomen, pecho cuello… era suave, y diferente y nunca se cansaría de sentirlo…

Hatake, paso sus manos, hasta su falda, tenía un maldito botón con el cual luchar, definitivamente odiaba los botones, por más que luchaba no salía, Anko rió al ver su torpeza y desesperación y con un suave movimiento con el dedo índice y pulgar, lo soltó. La falda se abrió un poco mostrando un poco más de su perfecto y trabajado vientre, y de paso logrando que la pregunta de Anko tuviese al fin una respuesta.

-Tanto tiempo –se sincero el, (si ella estaba siendo sincera, lo mínimo que podía hacer el, era lo mismo) sonrió medio avergonzando, esperando que eso no diera pie a malos entendidos sobre su hombría- que no tiene ni caso mencionarlo.

-Pensé que serías más experto –soltó esta con una sonrisa besando su mejilla llena de ternura.

-Soy experto –dijo este altivo -pero no constante

Paso el dedo índice, por su abdomen delineando sus músculos, sintió que su piel se erizaba y el sudor le empapaba, el calor le estaba asfixiando, a pesar de frío espantoso que estaba haciendo fuera, arqueo su espalda, era mil veces mejor que Genma, ni siquiera tenía comparación.

-Como seguro eres tú –finalizó este mirando como la joven, había confusión en su mirada, no estaba seguro si había dicho lo correcto, Anko, soltó una carcajada, claramente maligna, espeto unas cuantas palabras:

-No soy tan constante como crees -deslizo su mano dentro de su pantalón, de forma traviesa, Hatake lo considero casi como si le hubiese hecho frente, a su atrevida pregunta, tratando de relajar su cuerpo lo más posible, procurando pensar lo más lógicamente, pero las manos de la kunoichi sobre su hombría le hacía perder el poco control que le estaba quedando…

Respiró entrecortadamente, sintió la cabeza estallar, estaba empapado en sudor, mascullando su nombre y maldiciendo en voz baja…

-Maldita sea… Anko… -dijo este, una vez que las manos de la kunoichi, le ayudaron a deslizar, su pantalón hasta el piso.

Anko susurro, a su oído, llena de satisfacción.

-Disfruto la compañía masculina –contesto ella, sin sorprenderlo en lo más mínimo - pero pocos tienen el placer de disfrutar la mía

-Vaya –contestó el, con un gesto demasiado sugerente, procurando normalizar su respiración - ¿debo sentirme honrado?

-Si algo así –contesto ella, besando sus labios, mientras las expertas manos del shinobi, le ayudaban con demasiada urgencia, a sacarse la blusa de malla.

Deposito todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sonrió traviesa.

-Sabes...

-mmm

-Te vez…encantador, todo sonrojado -el joven le miro como si no creyera lo más minimo sus palabras.

-Y tu te vez… encantadora… semi-desnuda –dijo este, y tomando su brazo con un poco de fuerza, jalo su cuerpo contra el de el, moviéndose rápidamente, quedando esta bajo sus brazos… y bajo su cuerpo, no era demasiado machista, pero en esas situaciones gustaba de ser, el miembro dominante.

Anko sonrió medio avergonzada, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hecho el amor, que hacerlo nuevamente, se sentía como si fuese una primeriza. El shinobi, paso sus manos hasta sus brazos, separo sus brazos de su cuerpo, admirándole de arriba abajo… beso sus labios, inclinándose contra ella.

Mirando su cuerpo, tocandolo, retirando sus mallas de red de sus piernas, acariciando sus caderas, retirando su ropa interior, retirando cualquier prenda que le fuera estorbosa para seguir amándola…

-Eres perfecta -Anko aspiro su piel se aferro a su espalda, los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo, había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras, casi podía haberse soltado a llorar, pero su orgullo de ninja pudo más que sus enormes sentimientos.

-No tienes idea –contesto ella con voz entrecortada -cuantos años espere para escucharte decirlo –contesto esta, mirando como no sin algo de vergüenza como la última prenda, del shinobi caía al suelo.

-Y tu no tienes idea –contestó el suavemente, cuando la joven le llamó en voz fuerte, suplicando que no se detuviera… -los años que pase, para hacer el amor… otra vez

Anko, entorno sus ojos, ante aquellas palabras, procurando grabarselas para poder entender despues, el completo significado de esas palabras...

Sintió su cuerpo, contra el suyo, enredó sus piernas con las suyas, acarició sus brazos hasta sus hombros, pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, siguió amando…

No era ninguna primeriza en el arte del amar, pero estar con el la regresaba a su adolescencia, a ese amor que hubiese considerado toda la vida platónico e imposible, ahora la estaba amando, sus manos… bajaron hasta su vientre y un poco más abajo, era lo mejor que le hubiese pasado, era embiagrante, era… su hombre imposible y ahora, el, era de ella.

Sus enormes manos, se posaron en su abdomen, delineando con movimientos circulares, su cintura… mascullando su nombre entre suspiros.

-Anko… -susurró el sin cansarse de hacerlo, se sentía hechizado¿El llamando a una mujer?... ¿amando a alguien más que no fuese el?... ¿Era amor? –-miró sus ojos azabaches, Anko sonreía de forma coqueta, respondió una sonrisa con una igual.

Le encantaba, pero no solo por su sorprendente físico, sino por algo más, le gustaba toda, su pelo, su piel, sus ojos, sus dedos, su sonrisa, su actitud, su ocurrencia, su sarcasmo, su maldad, su sinceridad, toda ella en si, sonrió débilmente para que seguir negándolo…

Se había enamorado, miro su reflejo en sus ojos azabaches… realmente lo había hecho, esa mujer lo había encantado, se había enamorado, por segunda vez

Murmuro nuevamente su nombre bajo su oído, respiro en su cuello, calentó su piel. Beso sus labios, la toco con suavidad, todo en ella. Bajo sus manos hasta su piernas, abriendose camino hasta su parte más intima, acariciandola con tanta suavidad que la enloquecía.

Paso su hombría cerca de ella, sintiendola, su humedad, su cuerpo, su calor.

No podía contenerse más... le quería, toda ella, quería sentirla a su alrrededor, y por su respiración podía saber que ella quería lo mismo... lenta y con cuidado, penetro su cuerpo, con el suyo, fundiendose por unos segundos, sintiendo la oleada de emociones golpeandole con toda su fuerza...

Anko arqueo su espalda, cuando este comenzó a moverse con un suavemente... escuchando como el joven respiraba y mascullaba contra su oído su nombre. Tensionandose por unos segundos, sintiendo como su se acoplaba perfectamente al de el, como si hubieran sido amantes de toda la vida, y esa noche hubiese sido una más, y no solo la primera.

-Anko... -masculló este, sin saber bien, si las palabras que estaba por decir se debían a el momento, o realmente a algo que estaba sintiendo dentro de el, la joven, ahogo un gemido, sin poder contestarle como hubiese querido, mientras este procurando controlarse lo más posible, dejo escapar un sonido glutural, cuando las emociones le golpearon de lleno... respirando entrecortadamente... mascullando, lo que había deseado desde que la había visto entrar al pub, empapada, irradiando sensualidad y jovialidad...

-Me gustas... -el cuerpo de la joven, se tensiono unos segundos, para despues con largos y entrecortadas respiraciones escuchaba, no sin dejar de sorprenderse, pudo ver como los ojos de la shinobi, entremezclados con su cada vez más intenso sonrojo, le miraban llenos de satisfacción -me gustas... realmente... me gustas...

Sonrió satisfecho de si mismo... dejando caer su cuerpo delgado y perlado en sudor, caer contra el de ella, mientras escuchaba, aunque no podía haberlo asegurado (tal vez hubiese sido su imaginación) unas palabras provenir de los labios de su atractiva amante.

-Lo se...

**00000**

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Kakashi? -dijo Asuma, intrigado al ver que los integrantes de la mese habían disminuido considerablemente...

-No ni idea…-dijo Maito Gai, bebiendo de un solo sorbo su bebida - no le he visto desde que Genma y Anko tuvieron sus... diferencias…

-Me pregunto donde puede estar…-dijo Asuma... curioso -ya se -goleo su puño con su mano -debe estar consolando a Anko, despues de todo se veía muy triste -soltó una carcajada, sarcastica, pensando en lo poco probable que era que eso pasara, ganandose una mirada reprobatoria de su novia...

-Asuma...

-Hai... hai... mal chiste Kurenai...

-Seguro deben estar tomandose algunas copas por ahí -dijo Gai, sin darle demasiada importancia al tema, el joven, shinobi, Asuma incredulo de que aún eso pasara contesto.

-Por favor -dijo Asuma -eso es imposible, estamos hablando de Kakashi...eso jamás pasaría, seguro se fue a su casa a leer su novela... esa la de la pasta verde...

-Si... bien -dijo Kurenai, lamentando que la situación que había planteado su novio era la más probable -en eso tienes razón... seguro que cada quien esta en su casa... maldiciendo su soltería eterna...

-Si... eso es lo más seguro

**00000**

-Vaya –dijo Anko mirando el techo, contando las grietas en el, jalo un poco la manta que les servía para cobijarse esa noche… estaba helando, se cubrió lo más que pudo con ella...-vaya... -respiró profundamente -vaya...

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco –admitió esta, sintiéndose levemente incomoda no le gustaba lucir débil frente a ninguna situación, así fuera el frió que le estaba calando hasta los huesos… Hatake estiro su brazo para pasarlo sobre su hombro… y acercarla a su cuerpo, se sintió por unos segundos como si hubiesen sido amantes de toda la vida… era realmente…

-Extraño

-mmph

-Es extraño ¿no? –contesto esta acomodándose bajo su brazo -es la primera vez, que estamos juntos, pero siento como si hubiesemos estado juntos toda la vida... realmente no crees que es extraño...

-No… no tanto –contesto el sinceramente, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho, suspiro sintiendo su suave respiración, escuchando su corazón

-Hatake…

-¿Si? –contesto el.

-¿Dime una cosa?

-¿Quieres seguir preguntando? –dijo este respirando profundamente su cabello. Su esencia así.

-Será… la última -contesto ella, pasando sus dedos por su pecho, acariciandole debilmente.

-Adelante –dijo este apretando su cuerpo contra el, suyo, la joven se entretuvo unos segundos, mirando su piel antes de mirarlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho el amor?-dijo ella mirándole, encarando sus dos ojos impares, aquellos mismos con los que le había visto cuando era solo una niña pequeña… sus ojos curiosos le hicieron ver por apenas unos segundos, mirarla otra vez, a la pequeña encantadora que había conocido en una casona abandonada.

-¿Por qué… -contesto el en voz ronca - preguntas eso?

-Simple curiosidad –dijo esta, contesto ella encogiendose en hombros, recibiendo por unos segundos un silencio que hizo suponer que esa sería su unica contestación pero, cuando le escucho aclararse la garganta, supo que obtendría una respuesta.

-Sexo… -comenzó a decir el, mirando al techo, para luego mirarla fijamente -tantas veces… que ya perdí la cuenta…-sonrió sarcastico, recordando de la muchas veces que había tenido una buena sesión de lo que solía llamar amor ocasional- el amor… solo dos veces

-¿Dos veces? -dijo esta parpadeando extrañada...

-Hai...

-¿Con...

-Mi turno -interrumpio este de forma un tanto grosera, obteniendose una descortes mirada de parte de la kunoichi la cual estaba más interesada en obtener respuesta que en darlas, le miro, de forma no grata, antes de contestar:

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?

-Vaya Hatake-dijo esta adquiriendo el color de una cereza madura -¿que pregunta es esa?

-Mi pregunta -dijo este tranquilamente

-¿Curiosidad?

-Si llamalo así... -dijo el con sencillez, la joven se acomodo en su abrazo antes de empezar a hablar...

-Fue hace tiempo… mucho tiempo cuando apenas era todavía una chiquilla... -dijo esta en voz queda mientras empezaba a decir llena de arrogancia -siempre he sido chica guapa y bien dotada si soy sincera… pero a los 15 años, era muy tonta... no pasaba desapercibida por nadie, en la aldea fui la novedad… acababa de regresar de donde Orochimaru, y estaba asustada…me encontre con viejos amigos, y buenos nuevos amigos -tomo su mano, para hacerle entender que el entraba en la lista...

-Tambien nuevas personas... y tambien... mi primer novio...

-¿Genma?

-Si... no se que estaba pensando... realmente creo que ni estaba pensando, pero no puedo negar el pasado... ni lo que nos paso...

-Te llevaba varios años... -dijo el procurando no darle demasiada importancia, pero muy dentro de el aún lamentaba no haberlo roto la boca al Jounnin -el ya era mayor y tu...

-Si, si lo se, yo aún ni siquiera era mayor de edad -contesto ella ligeramente molesta - no me preguntes por que lo hice… puesto que ni yo misma lo se… -su voz se quebro... - y bueno ya sabes lo demas... una semana despues me di cuenta que me había engañado y... bueno... todo lo demas es historia

-Anko... lo sie...

-Mi turno -dijo ella alzando la voz, soltando una carcajada que no sonaba para nada sincera, pero si esa la forma en que ella ocultaba su tristeza, tenía que aceptarlo, era muy valiente

-Por supuesto... -dijo este, mirando sus ojos, brillaban demasiado, una mirada diabolica le ilumino sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Con quienes has hecho el amor?

Hatake, le miro con una ceja en alto, no tenia porque sorprenderse, ya nada le podía sorprender de esa ninja, suspiro profundamente antes de contestar, recapacitando bien, la pregunta:

-La primera fue mi compañera de equipo -contesto el, levanto su vista como si estuviese recordando a la chica -le guste toda la vida, y siempre le ignore, era un cretino (aún lo sigo siendo, si somos sinceros), solo cuando los dos tuvimos una gran perdida, entendimos lo mucho que nos importabamos... teniamos 16 años... y a pesar de que me gustaba realmente... fui un estupido... nunca pude decirselo...

-¿Ella? -dijo esta, mirando al shinobi, estaba serio, y parecía realmente triste, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

-... murio en batalla -dijo este bajando su vista, unos segundos, Anko al ver esa reacción sintió, un nudo en la boca del estomago...

-Lo siento...

-...

-¿Hatake?

-mmm

-¿Le sigues queriendo?

Kakashi volteo su vista hasta la joven, su sonrisa sarcastica y su mirada diabolica había desaparecido, mostrando ahora solamente una mirada llena de curiosidad y poco de desesperación. El Shinobi, sonrió debilmente antes de abrazarla calidamente y contestar de la manera que considero la mejor.

-Hace un par de horas te hubiera podido dar una respuesta afirmativa... -sintió como el cuerpo de Anko se tensiono solo con sus palabras -pero ahora... no estoy tan seguro...

Anko, se sonrojo levemente, solto un suspiro tranquilamente, mientras el abrazo del shinobi se hizo más intenso, sonrió, había obtenido su respuesta y la había dejado satisfecha, se acurruco contra su pecho...

-¿Ey... -dijo este, una vez que vio que la joven ya no esperaba la continuación de su respuesta -¿ya no quieres saber quien fue la segunda chica?

-No... ya no tengo necesidad de saberlo... ya lo se...

**00000**

El sol brillaba ya alto en el cielo, cuando le dio de lleno en la cara... el día estaba por comenzar, y tambien su vida rutinaria, el shinobi se movio entre las sabanas, desperezándose, y estirándose cual gato. Aún tenia sueño, pero volver a caer en los brazos de morfeo, no eran una opción.

tanteando con su mano derecha, al lado de su cama… buscando a la Kunoichi con su tacto, sintiendo en lugar de su calida piel, la dureza y frialdad de su cama… abrió los ojos, no sin sorprenderse, estaba solo, era tarde se había ido, suspiro.

No sabía porque se sorprendió, ambos lo sabían, desde que habían empezado, eso solo había sido una buena noche de pasión, pero tal vez, una pequeña parte de el, esperaba que la joven hubiese permanecido a su lado.

Después de todo, había sido una gran noche…

-La mejor de todas –se sincero este, levantándose con pesadez para empezar el día, un buen duchazo, un desayuno rápido, y estaría listo, tenía que estar en la oficina de la Hokage en menos de una hora, se encogió en hombros, sin importarle que solo faltaran 20 minutos para su cita.

-Que mal…-se dijo a si mismo, rascando su cabeza - parece que llegare tarde otra vez

**00000**

Toco la puerta de la Hokage, con los nudillos apretados, le siguió un largo silencio, y luego un aislado "adelante", provenir de dentro de la habitación

Entrando a traves de ella, una vez que la respuesta afirmativa le dio el permiso para hacerlo, con su porte desgarbado, su sonrisa triste, su libro erotico bajo el brazo, había llegado el ninja copia de la aldea. Hatake Kakashi. (tarde igual que diario, cabe señalar)

Saludando como siempre, como una mano en alto y su único ojo visible entrecerrado, a las dos únicas personas (o eso creía el) en la habitación, la dirigente rubia de la aldea, Tsunade-sama, y su acompañante y asistente Shizune.

-Buenas, buenas... -una mirada de desesperación gracias a su impuntualidad se dibujo en el rostro de la Hokage, odiaba la gente impuntual, así que no se sorprendio en escuchar las siguientes palabras:

-Llegas tarde Kakashi –lo que le sorprendio, fue escucharlas de una voz femenina, que no venía de ellas, sino de una tercera voz, que le era demasiado conocida.

-...¿Tu? –murmuro, dandose vuelta, comprobando como efectivamente, detrás de el, recargada en la misma puerta de madera por la que el había entrado hacia unos segundos estaba la kunoichi que menos hubiese imaginado ver... -¿Anko?

-Siempre tarde... Hatake -dijo esta, con una sonrisa maltrecha, un movimiento brusco con el que jalo su garbardina y una brocheta entre sus labios, como si estuviese ignorando todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior -¿Qué excusa nos daras ahora¿Acaso te has perdido por los caminos de la vida, nuevamente?

La sonrisa maltrecha pronto se convirtio en una sonrisa, encantadoramente sexy.

-Yo no diría eso…-dijo este casi conteniendo el deseo de reir - más bien diria que me he perdido en una largas piernas –Anko ante aquel comentario, tosió ruidosamente con las mejillas teñidas en su verguenza, contestando una vez que su tos le permitió hablar.

-Baka

-Ustedes dos… -se inmiscullo la rubia, que parecía no entender nada de lo que estaban hablando - basta ya, no están aquí para discutir idioteces y lo saben Anko… Kakashi -les llamo de forma imperiosa, logrando que ambos shinobis dejaran a un lado sus "extraños comentarios" y mostraran un poco más de interes en la representante de la aldea

-Hai Hokage-sama -dijo Anko

-Hai -contesto Kakashi, procurando mostrar un poco más de respeto a la dirigente de la aldea

-Kakashi... -dijo la Hokage mirando al shinobi, el cual le veía con un gesto de aburrición -... Anko -dijo ella mirando ahora a la kunoichi, la cual seguía mordiendo la brocheta -les explicare ahora el motivo por el cual estan aquí

-Hai

-Anko... -la rubia miro a la joven, como si quisiera analizarla, mirandole de arriba a abajo, posando su vista en la pequeña brocheta en sus labios, alzó una ceja antes de volver a hablar -¿como te consideras como lider de equipo?

-¿Que? -exclamo esta sorprendida, mientras veía como Kakashi le miraba de soslayo

-Contesta Anko... -dijo Tsunade sin molestarse en explicarle nada.

La kunoichi miro a la rubia y luego a Kakashi, no sin antes rascarse la cabeza torpemente, no estaba preparada para ese tipo de preguntas

-Bueno, pocas veces he sido lider de equipo, así que no se realmente como...

-¿Crees poder desempeñarte bien?-interrumpio ella

-Pues... yo... no lo se... -volvió a decir ella

-¿Te crees capaz... de poder proteger un equipo?

-Yo... -miro de nueva cuenta a Kakashi, el cual moviendo su cabeza solo un poco le indico que aceptara, logrando que ella lo hiciera -si... bien... nunca lo he hecho, pero creo que si...

La sonrisa de la rubia se agrando, mientras la cara de Anko no podía dar más muestras de desconcierto.

-¿Pero... porque?

-Anko... Kakashi... es mi deber informarles a ustedes dos, (sobre todo a Anko), que Yuuhi Kurenai la lider del equipo 8 ha dejado su cargo

-¿QUEEEEE?

-¿Kurenai?

-Hai...

-Pero -Anko se acerco con paso rapido al escritorio de Tsunade para casi saltarle encima¡eso era simplemente imposible!, Kurenai era su mejor amiga y no le haía contado nada al respecto, adoraba a su equipo, era sencillamente imposible que ella dejara su cargo por mero gusto -pero... -empezó a decir ella -si Kurenai, nunca me dijo nada, absolutamente nada... ¡le paso algo a Kureanai¡LE PASO ALGO!!!!!

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces extrañada antes de contestar tranquilamente

-No

-¡¿ENTONCES?! -chilló esta aún más extrañada - ¡KURENAI NUNCA DEJARIA A SU EQUIPO NUNCA DIGAME LA VERDAD TSUNADE-SAMA!... ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

-Anko -llamo la Hokage con voz potente golpeando el escritorio con la palma de la mano para hacerle callar -Kurenai esta perfectamente bien, ella ha dejado el cargo de lider de su equipo por su propia voluntad

-Pero...

-Anko...-volvió a silenciar ella - Kurenai no puede seguir siendo lider de su equipo -volvio a llamar ella en voz fuerte, al verla que estaba a punto de perder la cordura nuevamente -porque Kurenai esta embarazada

-¿Que?... -Anko le miro como si estuviera jugandole una mala broma -¿embarazada?... -la cara de la rubia y su acompañante no dieron ninguna muestra de parecer estar jugando con algo tan delicado, pero tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaban hablando de la dulce y casta Kurenai, eso no tenía lógica, sin embargo el rostro, imperturbable de la Hokage le hizo comprender la seriedad del asunto -pero... -la siguiente pregunta lógica que se le ocurrió fue la de formular el¿de quien?, pero recordando con quien era con el que salía desde hacia tiempo atras, dedujo que la pregunta era un tanto obvia

-¿Asuma?

-Hai... hai eso parece -dijo Tsunade mirandole directamente a los ojos.

-Pero... -dijo ella, mientras la cara de la joven se mostraba ahora más que nunca llena de curiosidad -pero cuando...

-Por los meses que tiene puedo decir que hace unos 3 meses -dijo la Hokage revisando unos papeles que parecían ser el expediente de la kunoichi, sin embargo Anko nego con la cabeza

-No me refiero a eso... ¿cuando ha presentado su renuncia?

-Ayer precisamente -dijo esta mirando de forma ociosa los papeles -Kurenai y Asuma han hablado conmigo al respecto... ha presentado su renuncia del equipo de forma voluntaria (repito), alegando el riesgo que corren los shinobis, el cual siempre es grande pero ninguno mayor para el de una mujer embarazada...

-Si... claro... claro -dijo Anko, solo un poquito resentida por no haber sido informada por su amiga, y tener que enterarse de eso modo

-Entenderan que no puede seguir presentando sus servicios como kunoichi en ese estado -continuo diciendo la rubia, mirando como la kunoichi de la coleta enfrente de ella, estaba a punto de soltar otro encolerizado berrinche lo cual hubiera hecho, si no hubiese sido por la oportuna intervencion de Hatake a su lado.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Kakashi entendiendo todo perfectamente, mirando de forma curiosa a la kunoichi de la coleta que le devolvió una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¿Entiendes?... ¿Entiendes que?

-El porque estamos aquí

-¿El porque estamos aquí?

-Anko-san -le llamaron otra vez, pero esta vez no fue la rubia, sino fue ahora Shizune -Kurenai-sempai te ha nombrado como su sucesora

Un minuto de silencio inundo la habitación la joven se quedo por unos segundos muda, para gran alegría de todos en especial de la Hokage que despues de la borrachera de la noche anterior traía una terrible resaca, pero el silencio no duro demasiado, dado que pronto la ex alumna de uno de los Sanins empezó a hablar.

-¿Que?... pero yo no... jamas he sido lider de...

-Eso lo sabemos -le interrumpio la rubia -lo sabemos de sobra, honestamente existen más shinobis capacitados para el trabajo, pero Kurenai realmente insistió mucho, así que suponemos que sus razones debe tener (despues de todo ella es una ninja ejemplar)

-Kurenai es una gran amiga -masculló la shinobi para si misma, sintiendose incapaz de poder con semejante trabajo -pero de todos modos yo... no creo poder con semejante trabajo...

La rubia le miro fijamente parecía levemente molesta, y antes inclusive de contestarle con un usual tono duro contesto, en voz calmada y segura de si misma

-Pero nosotros si... nosotros realmente creemos que puedes hacerlo... Kurenai más que nadie creía en ti -su vista se paso al lado de la kunoichi, mirando al ninja copia - y estamos seguros que con la debida capacitación para el puesto, lo lograras

-¿Debidas instrucciones para el puesto? -repitió Anko parpadeando un par de veces, miro al lado de ella, donde el shinobi le devolvió una sonrisa gentil

-¿Hatake?

-Hai...- la rubia paso su vista a el ninja copia -Hatake tu seras el que ayudara y capacitara a Anko con todo hasta que se adapte, tienes que enseñarle absolutamente todo, sobre su puesto, hasta que se adapte -la vista de Kakashi se puso unos segundos en la de Anko - se que es mucho pedir, pero de momento no hay nadie mas a quien pueda pedirle el favor, se que no se hablan mucho, pero espero que no haya ningun problema en ello

-No... ninguno en absoluto

-Pasaran mucho tiempo juntos espero no sea ningun incoveniente

Las mejillas de la kunoichi se tiñeron con su verguenza, jamás hubiera esperado escuchar semejante declaración

-No, no para nada

-Además tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, estaran juntos un largo rato, mientras de adaptas -contesto la rubia, ignorando las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban los dos

-Bien, bien -dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa -me parece excelente

-Es más... estoy segura que puedo encomendarles una o dos misiones juntas hasta que te adaptes

-Yo...

-Sería bueno -dijo Kakashi mirando a una sonrojada y risueña Anko mirando con disimulo -muy bueno...

-Me alegra que lo crean así... -contesto Tsunade pasandoles una misión en una carpeta que para pronto el shinobi abrió para poder leer de que se trababa la misión mientras la rubia siguió hablando - Anko conoceras al equipo 8, el día de mañana, y empezaras con su tutela en un par de días... (primero tienen que completar la misión que les he encomendado), aunque debo señalar que aunque seas la lider del equipo, pasaras el restro del tiempo bajo la capacitación de Kakashi hasta que te adaptes ¿te parece bien?

-Yo... -miro a Kakashi, hubiese juraro que sonreía bajo su mascara, movio afirmativamente la cabeza - Si me parece perfecto

-Bien... es todo por hoy... -dijo ella de forma imperiosa a ambos Shinobis, los cuales - en la carpeta vienen las indicaciones para llevar a cabo la misión... pueden retirarse

-Si...

-Si... permiso -dijo Anko saliendo por la puerta que Kakashi había abierto hacia apenas unos segundos, para salir el.

Cerrandola una vez que estuvo afuera.

Esperando encontrarse sola en el largo y enorme pasillo, sin embargo eso no paso, a su lado permanecia el siempre serio y enmascaro shinobi esperandola...

-¿Hata...

-La misión... -le interrumpio este entregandole la carpeta para que la leyera, Anko le miro poniendo una ceja en alto

-¿Tu ya lo leíste?

-Si, lo he hecho -contesto el, y antes de que ella volviera a preguntar contesto a una pregunta aún no hecha -cuando Tsunade-sama seguía dando indicaciones tuve el tiempo de hacerlo

-Ya... -dijo esta mirando la carpeta, estando a punto de abrirla, deteniendose antes de hacerlo, mirando al shinobi que estaba más serio de lo normal, trago saliva antes de armarse de valor

-Hatake, yo...

-¿Si?

-No se porque nos pusieron juntos... no se si fue el destino o solo un capricho de Kurenai

-¿Pero?

-Pero... no quisiera que... -las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, rasco una de sus mejillas torpemente antes de decir bien bajito - lo que paso entre los dos anoche influya en nuestro...

-¿Lo que pasamos anoche? -dijo este fingiendo demencia con una expresión claramente cruel en su rostro -¿que pasamos anoche?

-Ya veo -contesto ella, mirando con una expresión cansina -gracias

-No tienes porque darlas... -dijo este inclinandose un poco para quedar a su altura, antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos por encima de su mascara, la cara de la shinobi no pudo ponerse más roja, no se esperaba que hiciera semejante cosa en un sitio publico donde cualquiera pudiera verlo y menos aún despues de que parecía no haberle molestado fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos

-¿Que haces?-mascullo esta como un susurro a una distancia absurda de sus labios, sintiendo como el shinobi pasaba sus labios de su boca hasta su oído antes de decirle en voz bien bajita

-Besando a mi mujer

-Hatake... pero hace apenas unos segundos que... -trato de decir ella, pero antes de que dijera algo más el shinobi le silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, para que pudiera escucharle claramente

-No se porque paso todo esto... pero sinceramente no creo que haya sido solo por capricho de Kurenai...

-¿Que? -dijo esta sin entender bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo

-Tal vez fue capricho de Tsunade-sama o tal vez... fue lo que no hubiese creído decir jamás, tal vez fue el destino...

-¿Que¿De que hablas? -dijo esta sintiendose cada vez más confusa con sus palabras, mirando como el shinobi se separaba de ella con lentitud y se daba media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo del todo dijo sin dignarse a darse la vuelta para verla

-Lee la misión

-¡Hatake, que demonios!

-Te veré mañana a las 5 de la mañana en la entrada de Konoha

-Pero...Hata...-muy tarde había desaparecido tras una cortina de humo y jutsu formado con sus manos.

-Baka... -dijo esta mirando al lugar donde hacia unos segundos había estado el -¿que demonios le esta pasando a ese pervertido?... ¿será acaso que tanta novela tonta le esta afectando la cabeza? -se dijo a si misma mirando la carpeta entre sus manos, jugando con ella ociosamente.

-O tal vez será algo más -se dijo ella a si misma mirando la carpeta entre sus manos -dijo que leyera la misión... o al menos eso le entendi...

**Rango de la misión:** C

_-Una simple misión rango "C"... mmm que aburrido _

**Lugar:** Aldea oculta de la Lluvia

_-Ummh no me gusta ese lugar es demasiado humedo _

**Duración:** Tres días

_-Tiempo suficiente_

**-Objetivo:** Proteger a una pareja de esposos amenazada de muerte en su luna de miel

_-Mmmm ¿amenazada en su luna de miel?, que mal augurio pero si no fueran tan debiles no les estaria pasando eso... realmente no las entiendo... _

**-Shinobis asignados:** los ojos de kunoichi se posaron en el papel había sido tachoneado y habían puestos sus nombres, enseguida: Kakashi Hatake y Anko Mitarashi, pero si ponía el papel contra luz podía ver claramente como antes decía los de sus amigos: Asuma y Kurenai

_-¿Asuma y Kurenai? así que esta misión era para ellos_

**-Descripción de la misión:** Suplantar al matrimonio en cuestión y actuar como ellos, durante el tiempo ya mencionado en la luna de miel, -la boca se le seco, y el peso del mundo sintió que cayó sobre sus hombros, pero aún no tenía tiempo de enojarse aún había más, debajo de todo venía una pequeña y casi impercetible aclaración escrita con lapiz, y por lo apresurado de la letra, supuso que serían anotaciones de la Hokage que había olvidado borrar:

_-Encontrar pareja de enamorados._

-... -la cara de la shinobi adquirió el vivo color de una cereza, apreto los puños contra el papel, ella había tenido el suficiente cuidado para que nadie se enterara de su relación y ahora eso... las manos le empezaron a tembrar, la vista se le nublo...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -chilló esta ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...¿PAREJA DE ENAMORADOOOOS? -rompió el papel con todas sus fuerzas -¡TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAAA!

**00000**

Bien y se acabo, se que muchos van a decir ¿QUEEE? ese es el final, quedo inconcluso: pues no, así era la idea desde el primer capitulo, y no aclaro no esta mocho, incompleto o falta algo, esta completo ciento por ciento completo. La misión que les asigno, no se si guste o no, pero de hecho es la idea para un siguiente fic que voy a hacer, en donde los protagonistas no serán ellos, sino mi pareja favorita (Neji y Tenten) pero con actitudes totalmente diferentes a los fics que he hecho anteriormente sobre ellos. Y ofrezco sinceramente disculpas por si los llego a enfadar por no salir de esa parejita pero sinceramente me encantan y hay tan poco fics de ellos que me motiva a hacer más y más, jajajaja. En fin. Agradezco muchisimo todas las personas lindas que me dejaron sus reviews, y espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el final, creo que me arriesge demasiado al terminarlo así, pero insisto no me gusta dejar finales así tan definitivos siempre me gusta dejar todo con una posible secuela, así no me agarra el sentimiento a acabarlo y todo el mundo feliz (o bueno por lo menos yop), espero ( y ahora si) criticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias por todo y espero nos podamos seguir leyendo. Besos Midory

Ok.- Y porque lo han pedido aquí esta la continuación y el ultimo capitulo de la saga, espero realmente que te haya gustado. Besos.  
Fatta Uchiha.- Lamento haberte tardado, pero finalmente aquí esta la continuación, espero k te haya gustado. Salu2  
Kagome-chan-Kikyo.- Claro que no lo iba a dejar ahí, solo necesitaba… algo de inspiración para terminarlo, me alegra ver que haya más chicas a las que les guste esa pareja tanto como a mi, y espero k te haya gustado la historia, mil gracias y nos estamos leyendo.  
Aiko Airam.- Gracias, segui tu consejo, me lo tome con calma, espero te haya gustado el final  
kunoichivagabond.-Concuerdo contigo Genma esta lindo, pero tiene cara de ser picaro, pero ya vez, yo siempre pongo a uno malo, y dije este esta guapo, y tiene cara para hacerle de malo, ideas mias, gracias, por todo, y espero nos leamos pronto, besos.  
rodrigo mendoza lopez.-Gracias por decime de los años, no andaba tan errada, según yop tenía 25 años, más o menos por ahí andan los años, gracias por tu review.  
Tenshi of Light.- Yep, lemon,(que vergüenza, aja), mi gran reto, espero poder hacerlo, y si no tengame piedad, gracias por tu review.  
issue.- Gracias, si se con son una pareja de lo más raro, pero creo k quedarían bien juntos, me alegra k te guste como esta quedando.  
lenaya-chan.- Sip, todavía no me quito mi segundo nombre: "tragedia", jeje, a veces siento k me paso con los personajes, ya me imagino k dirian si existieran, jaja, gracias por todo, nos leemos.  
aoi-tsumetai.- Si, lo se a muchos como k se les hacen k no cuadran, pero yo no quería k kakashi, se quedara solo, snif:D, y dije vamos a buscar quien tmb esta sola como hongo… ahhh pues Anko :D, Kakashi me da la impresión k lo k menos kiere es problemas, y por eso no lo puse a golpearlo, aunque ganas no me faltaron, gracias por tus porras, y nos leemos salu2.  
grillito.- Para andar vestida de esa forma tienes k tener, los hue… bueno, tienes, que tener mucho coraje, valor y sobre todo, mucha, mucha, personalidad, jeje, gracias, nos leemos, besos.  
Ellistriel.- ¿Qué Ibiki 27????, yo pense k tendría unos 35 cuando minimo, chin… que mal lo ha tratado la vida, gracias tmb, por darme las edades de cada uno, más o menos tenía la noción, pero no las sabía exactas… y la vd, si me sorprende k Genma sea el más viejo, esta bien conservado, gracias x todo y nos leemos pronto besos.  
Charlotte-87.- La idea original, es k, tuvieran sus "necesidades fisiologicas" jaja, que raro suena eso, en el baño, pero como puedes ver, fueron interrumpidos, por alguien mucho más iracundo, y fuerte, y con mayores necesidades fisiologicas que ellos. Estas en lo cierto, el fic será un poco más fuerte, por k estos ya tienen su vida, sus pasados, sus experiencias, y no son como los demás adolescentes movidos por las hormonas, para variar, quiero que sea, una relación, no muy común por así decirlo, en fin, ya lo viste, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos


End file.
